Would You Be My Brother?
by IcyGold
Summary: New to the life without a wife and mother Nathan and Jamie Scott try Vivian James's support group where they meet the Sawyer girls. The friendships formed will be more than thought possible when life calls to move on. AU NP friendship and NH LP romances. ON HIATUS, will be continued..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Mark Schwahn created the amazing world of Tree Hill. I don't own any of it.**

**Description: New to the life without a wife and mother Nathan and Jamie Scott try Vivian James's support group where they meet the Sawyer girls. The friendships formed will be more than thought possible when life calls to move on. AU NP friendship and NH LP romances. **

**A/N: Hi y'all! I've had a great time reading some incredible stories here and discussing One Tree Hill characters through reviews and private messages. A week ago I finally got a few ideas of my own stories and I'm trying out as a fan fiction author now as well. I haven't done anything like this before, so I'd love to hear your thoughts. **

* * *

A gloomy look on Nathan Scott's face eased a little bit as he felt a small soft hand grab his big one. He looked down and his son Jamie looking scared. The almost four-year-old was begging for some reassurance with his eyes but trying his hardest to stay cool and brave. The sight felt heartbreaking and Nathan bent down to hug the boy. The little boy whispered into his ear that he wanted his mama, breaking his father's heart a little more. How do you explain to a kid that young that he just can't have his mommy the way he wants? Well, how do you explain it to him for the 50th time, when each of the earlier ones had not made the little boy properly understand that his mother was gone forever?

"I'm sorry, buddy. I'm here. And these people, although we don't know them yet, are probably very nice. You know all the kids with a dad here probably miss their mama as much as we miss yours. You might find a new friend," Nathan tried to come up with something encouraging to say. The truth was though that he, too, had only felt comfortable meeting lots of new people, when Brooke had been there with him.

After a moment of leaning on each other for comfort the two Scott men sat down on a couch and looked around the big room waiting to find out what this place was like.

"Alright, friends!" a middle aged woman raised her voice to get everyone's attention. "It's nice to see y'all here. Welcome to the Single Parent Families of Tree Hill support group. I see a couple of new faces. Welcome especially to you. I am Vivian James and I run this support group as well as many other related groups in the coastal North Carolina. These meetings are mostly quite informal. I'm just going to let you mingle as you want today. Play with your kids or share latest news with others here. The most important thing here is just to spend time and get to know with people who go through the same as you do. Here none of you are the freaks for having to raise your kids by yourselves or kids having to live with just one parent. But no more boring babbling, it's never done any good to anyone anyway."

"Okay, didn't expect that. So what do you wanna do buddy?" Nathan turned to Jamie.

The room was quickly filled with bubbly sounds of adults mingling and kids playing like they had known each other for years. Most likely they had. There were about twenty adults, mostly women and much older than Nathan. It seemed some of the adults had even more than one child with them. The kids were all ages, from newborns to young teenagers.

"I don't know…" Jamie said after checking out the crowd. But right then a little girl, just a toddler, ran towards them.

"Uh!" She said with determination, looking Jamie in the eyes and pointing at two women, the leader Vivian talking to a tall woman with wavy dark blonde hair.

Jamie looked at the girl with confusion. When she got no reaction out of him she reached for his hand, repeated the "uh" and guided Jamie towards the ladies she had pointed to.

Jamie gave his dad a look that begged Nathan to follow. He had been amused by the toddler's interaction with his son and with a huge smirk on his face Nathan rose and followed his son and the cute little girl.

Since her daughter had suddenly decided to take off, Peyton Sawyer had had a hard time focusing on her conversation with Vivian. She had managed to take a few quick looks over her shoulder to make sure her 18-month-old wasn't causing any trouble. Anyway she was very relieved when she heard a familiar 'uh' from right behind her.

"Hey baby! Where did you go? Did you find a new friend?" Peyton turned to her daughter.

"Uh!" She replied pointing at the very confused boy.

"Did my daughter drag you out here from something important? Ellie can be very, um, determined and she has a rather interesting logic, too," Peyton laughed. "I'm Peyton. Who are you?"

"I'm James Lucas Scott." Jamie responded and relaxed a lot by Peyton's friendliness. "But everyone calls me just Jamie."

"Well, that's a really cool name Jamie. You know Ellie's name is a little bit like yours. She's really Elizabeth Amelia Sawyer, but we all just call her Ellie." Peyton smiled and tried to lift her daughter up to her lap. Ellie on the other hand had a different plan and she just leaned to hug Jamie tight.

Nathan joined the group right when shocked and terrified Jamie realized that not only was this little girl now attached to him a complete stranger a little intimidating, but she was also a girl. Despite the great amusement Nathan got from the view, gave the little girl's mother a pleading look to help his son out.

"Come on Ellie, let Jamie breathe." Peyton laughed and took her very reluctant daughter to a safe few feet away from the little boy. "Are you new or have I just not noticed you here before?"

"Oh we're new, new to everything, really. I'm Nathan Scott and you already met my son Jamie."

"Peyton Sawyer," Peyton shook his hand.

"It's great to have you here Nathan and Jamie," Vivian shook hands with the two and continued giving very suggestive looks towards at times towards Nathan. "As you can see there aren't that that many men here. Please don't consider yourself a freak of nature because of that. We've had many men over the course of the years this group has existed. They just usually don't stick around for that long. It's not so much because they'd feel themselves uncomfortable with the female domination. But let's just say, with our male-female ratio men usually enjoy a lot of positive attention and don't stay single parents very long, if you know what I mean," for the last part Vivian winked at Peyton.

Peyton and Nathan looked at Vivian mouths open not knowing how to respond. Jamie and Ellie had started an intensive facial expression conversation and Peyton found a way out of the awkwardness by turning her attention to the kids. Nathan took notice of her move and cursed in his mind that Jamie was already three.

"Well, I hate to disappoint you, but I am certainly not looking for anyone. Chances are you're stuck with me and James."

"Well, I guess time will tell whether you are an exception to my rule or not," Vivian smirked. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to check up on Lisa and Stacey. But please help yourselves some lemonade. It was nice meeting you" With that she continued to some mothers on the other side of the room.

"Oh my god. Did she just try.."

"To play cupid and turn us into the single parent support group sweethearts of the year. Yeah. I had heard rumors about her matchmaking tendencies, but never before has she picked me as a half of her target." Peyton laughed. "I'm sorry about that by the way."

"Haha. Don't! Every great friendship needs a legendary start off story. I hope this is one of them." Nathan chuckled and then realized he had said quite much considering they had only just met. "I mean, I don't care about what Vivian said, but with everything that's going on. I could really use a friend and I guess I'm hoping you could be one."

"I think I'd like that." Peyton smiled.

In a comfortable silence they watched as Ellie and Jamie still continued entertaining each other by making faces and funny noises.

"How old is Jamie?" Peyton asked still concentrating on the kids' play.

"He'll turn four in a few months."

"You know, if they weren't one and three, I'd totally say our kids have been shamelessly flirting for quite a while now," Peyton chuckled and Nathan had to agree.

The two adults and two children continued getting to know each other for the next hour and for the first time that year life without the beloved wife and mother did not appear only as confusing and hurtful. For the first time the two Scott boys could almost forget the greatest loss they knew about. The hurt was there, but there was also hope. Hope of comfort and a possibility that happiness was not lost forever.

* * *

**A/N: This is just a beginning of I'll try to update this as often as I can, but will make no promises. But please review and let me know if this is worth continuing anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for those of you who read and especially reviewed or alerted the story after the first chapter! I confess that words have a huge affect on me. The reviews I got made me write this story everywhere I could. I had a pen and paper in my bag and parts of this chapter was written in a bus, on my way to work It felt great, so thank you.**

* * *

_- A month and half later -_

"You should have seen your face. Seriously, why haven't they invented mirrors that can fit to a purse but can be folded out to show at least the whole face. I'd have lent you one because that face was so worth seeing. That game of Ellie and Jamie's where they just make funny faces and giggle, you know it can be pretty funny, but it doesn't hold a candle to parents' discussions faces." Peyton cracked up into a hysterical laughter.

They were in a park and had just been talking with a few mothers. Nathan had soon realized that there were a lot of aspects in just clothing children he had never even thought about. The same had happened almost every time he had met more experienced hands-on parents.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up Sawyer! First of all, had the topic been best methods of teaching our kids basketball, you would have been the one needing to see their face. Second of all, I just don't understand it. Why do they make such a huge deal out of their kids wearing funny and a little bit mismatched clothes? I mean they are five! They'd look cute in anything!" Nathan defended himself.

"Alright, alright. I admit they did go a little overboard with the clothing discussions. But our kids are still way too young to be in charge of dressing themselves appropriately so it falls onto us parents to take care they are dressed right." Peyton calmed herself down and got back to serious.

"Yeah, I know. It just feels like I only just became a parent. Only I'm lacking the excitement of entering probably the most special relationship in man's life. I guess the confusion is still the same and the 'what if I break him' freak outs, but there's also grief. It'd be hard enough to just deal with the fact that I lost the love of my life before we were 25, but Jamie lost his mom, too, and I feel so incompetent on taking over Brooke's parts of keeping the family alive and alright. He has all these questions I'm supposed to survive alone now. I was just supposed to teach him how to play basketball and do some guy stuff. Brooke was the one who knew how to really raise him. How does one be a mom? How do I become his Brooke?" Nathan took a look at Jamie who was playing in a sandbox next to his most loyal fan Ellie.

Feeling the pain of her friend Peyton searched for the right words for a while. "I don't think he needs you to be her. Because, who'd then be you?"

"Yeah, I guess I am the best cast for playing James Lucas Scott's screwed up dad," Nathan chuckled and flashed his biggest smirk in desperation to lighten up the conversation and hide some of his desperation. But he couldn't help but add, "He just needs her much more than me."

"Maybe he used to, but considering the situation, I would rather put it like this: right now there is no one else on the planet he'd need more than he needs you." Peyton turned to look at the kids. Ellie was so enamored by the boy putting on a show with his toy car. "Except maybe my daughter, who's turning your son into the hottest comedian ever seen in Tree Hill."

They watched the kids play in silence, both lost in their thoughts, until Ellie decided to want Jamie's car. When the boy wouldn't give it to her, she hit him with her tiny shovel causing Jamie to burst to tears.

"Okay I take it back about Ellie." Peyton commented as she ran with Nathan the ten feet to their little ones.

"Elizabeth Amelia Sawyer, you do not hit people!" Peyton took her daughter to her lap.

"Uh!" Ellie replied inncently pointing at the toy car that was now by Nathan's feet. Nathan held Jamie tight and stroked his wet cheek gently.

"No, Ellie. It is not yours to take. See, how Jamie got hurt. That was not a nice thing to do." Peyton repeated with a strong voice and did not allow her daughter to get to the car. Then she turned to Jamie and apologized for Ellie.

"You okay, buddy?" Nathan asked.

Jamie nodded and blew his nose to Nathan's shirt. "I am a little hungry though."

* * *

Apparently Ellie had been pretty hungry, too. By the time Nathan had helped Jamie get some ketchup she had gotten most of her mashed potatoes out of her plate. The direction had clearly been her mouth, but a good amount did not get that far and just ended up all over her face.

"So what are you going to do about the wedding? Peyton asked while helping her daughter out with the food.

At an earlier play date they had realized that Nathan's best friend Chase was getting married to none other than Peyton's record label's artist Mia. The wedding was in a week.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked and took a sip of his Coke.

"Are you taking him to the wedding? Who's gonna watch him while you're being the best man?" Peyton specified.

"My mom is going to babysit. They are not coming to the wedding. There's too many people, who all know of Jamie, but whom he doesn't know. And as you know I'm the best man so I couldn't hang with him all the time and it would just get too complicated." Nathan noticed a weird look on Peyton's face and added "If you need someone to watch Ellie, I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind."

"You think so? 'Cause that would be great. Mia or then my other friend Haley are usually the ones to watch Ellie, when there's something like that. But considering Mia is the bride and Haley is the maid of honor, they're going to be even busier than me. After all, I'm just a regular bridesmaid." Peyton smiled, but the smile did not wipe off the weird look.

"Yeah, sure I'll ask her. But what else is there? By the looks of it, we're not quite done yet."

Jamie had finished his lunch and asked to be excused to the diner's kids' corner. Ellie on the other hand was getting tired and just climbed to Peyton's lap.

"Nah, it's alright, I'll figure it out. "Peyton said playing with Ellie's soft blonde hair.

"Peyton, we're friends. Tell me. Maybe I can help." Nathan insisted.

"I have this rather uncomfortable situation coming up with my ex and I'm thinking of a way to get out of it somehow. He's coming to the wedding and he just likes to manipulate people into thinking I'm still hung up on him. It's happened more than once that we have had to be in a same social event and he uses his charisma to make people think I'm pathetic enough to still be into him and then his 'audience' comes to me and starts talking crap about it and how I should just move on and they make me feel like I'm the biggest loser on the planet. They make me believe them and him and I just want them to shut up." By the end of the rant Peyton was almost in tears. "He's an ass, but no matter what, I'm always the one to get hurt, even if I don't care about him at all anymore."

Nathan nodded at her sympathetically. "This is just a crazy idea, but what if you had a date to the wedding? Do you think it would make things easier for you?"

"I guess it could. But we can't do that. You going there as my date would make EVERYONE talk. It would be even worse than it's going to be. People just can't wrap their heads around the idea that a guy and a girl who get along really well together could be just friends."

"Who says it has to be me? No offense, but yeah, going there together would be suicidal and even if it wasn't it'd feel a little disrespectful for Brooke. You know, even to give others a chance of thinking I'd be dating someone. But I have friends, I'm sure I can find you a good date. That is if you're alright with going with some basketball player" Nathan winked as he said the last part.

Peyton contemplated the idea and just listened to Ellie, who had fallen asleep in her arms, breathe calmly.

"Please say yes. It'd do good for you and I need something normal and interesting to my life." Nathan begged.

"Fine. Set me up. But hold your horses with the normal and interesting, because it's just a date to the wedding, that's all it'll ever be. I'm a mother, for god's sakes."

* * *

**A/N: Please review again and let me know what you think. I receive gladly also constructive criticism to help me improve. The next chapter is most likely about the wedding. I have parts of it already written down. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! It's been a busy day and I wasn't supposed to update today. But here we are. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_-The next day-_

"Uncle Lucas!" Jamie shouted running towards the Scott brothers' favorite place in Tree Hill, the River Court. His uncle was already shooting some hoops there, but as Jamie got closer Lucas Scott dropped the ball and got ready to have his nephew jumping to his arms.

"Hey man!" Lucas greeted and threw the little boy to the air a few times.

"Ready to be schooled by the more handsome Scotts, old man?" Nathan interrupted the uncle-nephew bonding and grabbed the basketball.

"Soon. But first I wanna see this handsome guy's jump shot. I've heard it's quite a killer now."

Jamie beamed in prideful happiness and showed his uncle his latest basketball tricks. Then the three started a game to 11. Jamie got to play on both teams and rather than getting to 11 the point in playing was just to get Jamie to participate although the court and ball were both way too big for him.

Lucas was dribbling when Nathan decided to get on with his mission.

"Been on any great dates lately?" Nathan asked trying to sound casual although he knew it came completely out of the blue.

Lucas stopped and fed the ball to little Jamie. "No, how come?"

"I'm making you a favor and changing that for you." Nathan grinned.

"No thanks. I know we're only half brothers, but I'm still not dating my brother. Eww." Lucas joked.

"Oh, joke as you like, Luke. But, listen to this: beautiful woman of our age, she's a good friend of mine and tons of fun to hang out with. You won't have to offer food or movies or anything. Just one good day in great company at my best friend's wedding."

"A wedding date?" Lucas frowned. "Nathan, no. I don't do weddings as first dates. There's too many risks for things to go wrong."

"Don't think of it as a first date. Think of it as just one date. That's the way Peyton agreed to it." Nathan reasoned.

Jamie got bored of playing with the ball alone now that the two men had temporarily forgotten about basketball. "What's a date?" He came to his dad and uncle.

Lucas and Nathan looked at each other trying to come up with an explanation for a three-year-old. "Well a date is when a boy takes a girl somewhere and they hang out together and have a good time." Nathan came up with an answer he was happy with.

"Do they kiss?" Jamie asked innocently.

"Sometimes they do, but they don't have to." Lucas answered to give Nathan a moment to breathe. Neither of them was used to answering questions like this, so Lucas thought a little bit of team effort wouldn't hurt.

"You should do it then Uncle Lucas!" Jamie announced cheerfully and when the matter was settled for him he moved on to more meaningful matters. "Can we go home now? You aren't really playing with me anymore."

The three started walking towards the cars, but neither of the men was quite finished with the matter. "So J-Luke, why should I go on this date?" Lucas returned to the topic.

"Well, I like aunt Peyton and I like you, so why not?"

Nathan chuckled at his son's awesome logic.

"Hmm," Lucas couldn't really argue to his nephew. He found himself very resistant yet quite intrigued to the idea of this blind date. "Nate, why are you so persistent of this? And why me?"

They arrived to the cars and Nathan started to work on getting the boy buckled up. "Peyton's my friend and it's a special occasion where she'd really need a date to. And I hope you'd go with her, because I trust you with her. And it could do you good, too." He shrugged and closed Jamie's door.

"Fine, I'll go." Lucas finally decided. "That is unless you should be the one to 'have a great time' and 'maybe kiss' with this 'aunt Peyton'," Lucas winked studying his brother's face.

"It's not like that, man. We're just friends," Nathan said and walked to the driver's door. "Besides, you know I wouldn't do that to Brooke."

"Nate, Brooke's d-" Lucas stopped the word as he saw Nathan's deathly glare. "Brooke's gone. I know it's soon and there's no hurry. But I'm just saying that eventually, when you're ready it is alright to move on."

Nathan just nodded and opened the door. "I'll see you at our place in a little bit," he said and with that he drove away.

* * *

_-Next week's Saturday-_

The church was decorated with small red flowers. A hundred and fifty people had found their seats on both sides of the aisle and Chase stood at the front of the church with Nathan and two other friends of his.

Peyton, Haley and Mia were peaking through a tiny window from the back room, where they had gotten ready for the big day. Ashley, Mia's sister hadn't joined them from dealing ceremony programs yet, so they knew they had a little more time before it was time to go.

"Gosh I hate Nathan!" a very restless Peyton declared.

"Why would you hate him?" Haley asked checking him out once again. She was a very sensible girl and did not get crushes easily, but there was something about the groom's best man that just looking at him made her feel butterflies in her stomach.

She had reasoned to herself that since they hadn't met before even if they were the maid of honor and best man, chances were they would not meet maybe ever again after the wedding. In Haley's world that meant no reasons for any attraction. He also seemed to be wearing a ring in his left ring finger which in Haley's world was very respectable.

"Well Nathan said he'd set me up on a date to help me out with that jerk of John. Now Nathan's up there and John's over there. But I don't see any date anywhere. Gosh it's going to be even bigger mess now. Do I say I'm with someone here? But if he backed out then I'm going to be even more screwed than I already am. I'm an idiot." Peyton ranted bringing Haley back from the land of Nathan dreams.

Before either of Peyton's friends could say anything to calm her down Ashley got to the back room and announced that it was time to go.

"Look Peyt, I know your situation is pretty screwed up and I'm sorry John has to be here. But you'll be alright, with or without a date - hopefully with one." Mia said as she hugged Peyton and then Ashley and Haley right when they left the comfortable back room and entered the church full of people. In Peyton's opinion there were at least one person too many people.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! It means a lot to me. What also means a lot, and helps me continue and improve is if you review the chapter. The power of reviews is unbelievable. Anyway, I know we didn't quite get to what you guys have been hoping for yet, but this just felt like the right place to stop before things start happening. Most likely things will start happening in the next chapter. **

**Also, if there's ever a place in this story that reminds you of a song. Please let me know about it. I don't wanna give it up yet, where what I'd need them for, but I'll tell more about that as we get past the wedding.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi! Thank you for all the reviews I got from last chapter. Would You Be My Brother continues..**

* * *

After the ceremony the newlyweds had gone to take some official photos and the rest of the wedding part were now waiting for them to arrive at the reception.

"Nathan! You're ruining my life with this idea of setting me up. The wedding is over we're already at the place of the reception. Everyone's here. It won't take long for what we wanted to avoid to start. Do you just enjoy watching me suffer?" Peyton whined when her paths crossed with Nathan in the front yard that also served as a parking area for the plantation where the reception was held.

"No, of course I don't like watching you suffer. But I do trust Lucas. He'll show up and he'll be good for you." Nathan assured.

"I don't want him to be good for me, not like that. I just want this wedding to go as drama free as possible." Peyton cried a little bit more dramatically than she had intended.

"Fine, he'll be whatever you need him to be. But would you please calm down, nothing's happened so far, so right now you are the only one going against your wish. And for the record, I didn't mean being good for you 'like that'" Nathan shot back getting frustrated by his overly emotional friend. "I'm sorry I can't hang out more right now, but I have to run through some details with the caterers. You'll be okay, Peyton."

Peyton could not form words in the embarrassment she was feeling having realized that she had let the threat of a possible humiliation get to her like that.

"Hey, Peyton!" Nathan turned back to her just as he was leaving. "His name is Lucas Scott. He's some inches shorter than I am. He has dark blonde hair and blue eyes. Many say Jamie looks more like him than me. He knows your name and that you're Mia's bridesmaid. If I see him I'll show him to you."

* * *

Peyton was arranging all the wedding gifts to be nicely viewed on a table. She was no longer freaking out, but feeling rather blue and a little disappointed in herself.

"Well Well, it's been three years since things just didn't work out with us and Peyton Sawyer is still sad and alone. Still just can't get over me?" John crept up behind her and put his hand on her shoulders.

Peyton jumped back away from him and just looked at the over the over 15 years older man, who had charmed her in her sophomore year of college. Was he right even if in just some very screwed up way? Everyone seemed to believe him when he so sympathetically made up stories of Peyton still being hung up on him. Even if she was mostly just disgusted by the man, he still seemed to have an enormous hold of her. She was sick of it and she wanted a change to it. But how could she fight it alone? She did not trust herself to do that although she knew she'd have to try her best once again.

"What? Too stunned by the view to form any words?" John ridiculed with the sweetest possible voice.

Peyton still looked at him quietly for a moment. Then she gathered herself and spoke slowly and softly "You're wrong John. I'm not alone anymore and I am happy."

Lucas had followed the confrontation from a little bit further. He had just seen a strikingly beautiful woman jump back when a man clearly older than her touched her shoulder. He had almost just run to the two and knocked the guy out, but at last minute a hint of sensibility had come to him and he had just stayed still and observed.

He knew now was the time for him to get into the game. The woman sounded way too fragile for him to just let them be anymore. Just as he walked over to the gift table he saw two other women in identical dress than that of beauty's and it hit him the beauty was a bridesmaid and therefore she had to be 'aunt Peyton', his date.

"Hey there you are beautiful," Lucas said softly to Peyton. "I finally found the pen you were looking for." Lucas came up with a smile and tried to read the beauty's thoughts to figure out if he was doing the right thing or if he should just back off.

To say Peyton was surprised by this weird but handsome man's sudden appearance would have been an understatement but she was so relieved about it that she found herself naturally playing right along with the man.

"Oh, thank you! That was so sweet of you to just not give up on it. Where did you find it? She smiled and took the pen from the stranger.

"You know, from over there where we were at first." Lucas made up giving her a subtle wink.

Peyton nodded just as subtly and to her great happiness noticed how John's mouth had fallen open by the big surprise he was witnessing.

"Honey, I think the bride and groom arrived, so I think we should get going." encouraged by Peyton's response Lucas felt confident enough to use a word of endearment and he offered his arm for her to grab.

The relief of this handsome stranger's appearance still kicking in a smile on Peyton's face grew as she linked her arm with his.

"Excuse us." Lucas nodded to John as they walked away from him.

In safe enough distance Peyton slowly took a little distance from Lucas. As much as she was happy having been saved from John and the version of herself he got out of her, she knew nothing about this man. Why would he do what he did? How did he know she had needed that? How did he know she wasn't with someone else? Wait, she was with someone else. She was supposed to have a date.

"I'm sorry if that came off as too bold, he just seemed like an ass and I assumed you were Peyton. I'm sorry. Um, you are Peyton, aren't you?" Lucas rambled.

Peyton looked at him confused. How could he know her name? "Yes, I'm Peyton. How do you know me?"

"Um, I'm Lucas Scott. Nathan, my brother, asked me to be your date here. There aren't that many women looking like bridesmaids and I had heard the other two being called by other names when I was looking for you. I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay. Thank you Lucas." Peyton smiled and they walked to Mia, Chase and most of the wedding party.

* * *

For the last three hours, since Lucas had met his wedding date, he had been thanking Nathan in his mind for setting him up with Peyton. He had found himself enjoying every minute the striking beauty had been able to spend with him. There was something so special going on behind the most gorgeous green eyes he had ever seen that fascinated him. They had kept the conversation light and casual but something in her had him convinced there was so much more to her than he could even imagine and maybe he was way ahead of himself, but he hoped to God he'd get to know what he felt must be there.

The reception had gone much nicer than Peyton would ever have expected. Somehow Lucas had ended up being almost the perfect date. He made her feel at ease and for the first time in possibly all her life she had no problems looking happy to keep the slightly familiar people the wedding was full of from asking her questions she did not feel comfortable answering them. For the first time in her life she was not seen as the pathetic loser she in a way was. It felt great. So great Peyton had even caught herself flirting with Lucas quite a few times.

"So Lucas, I have a question for you" Peyton whispered so that only he could hear. She had a playful and mysterious smile on her face. "What's your intake on a little risky meddling?"

"Hmm, well I guess it depends. What are the risks and is the hoped results worth the risk?" Lucas answered trying to understand what was going on in his stunning date's head.

"See there's a girl who likes a boy" Peyton started a story not caring that the beginning could make Lucas think she's hinting something about her own feelings towards her date. "And the girl and the boy could be really good for each other, but the boy thinks he's not looking for anything right now. The risk comes from the fact that most likely the boy really isn't ready for anything and it's not quite fair to the girl. But the meddling part comes from the fact that there'd be an opportunity of a lifetime to still push the two a little. I mean I don't officially know the girl likes the boy, you know."

Lucas figured quite fast that she wasn't talking about them. He had a feeling that the story might work also for them, but him being the 'she' and her being the 'him'. However he had no idea what Peyton was actually implying. Since he couldn't think of anyone but the two of them and he himself would have loved to be pushed a little more towards Peyton Sawyer, he had to say "Well, if it is an opportunity of a lifetime and you don't officially know there could be any harm in the meddling, sounds like something worth pursuing."

The two were just smiling at each other and analyzing the conversation in their heads when Nathan walked to them.

"How's it going?" Nathan asked noticing his brother's intrigued admiration towards his newest best friend and a slightly mischievous look on Peyton's face. It was a look he could not interpret.

"Really good, we were just talking. How's the best man doing?" Lucas answered taking one more crushed out glance at his date.

"Just fine, just fine. What's with the face, Sawyer?" Nathan shifted the attention from him to her. He was really curious about what was going on with her.

Peyton came back to reality from her thoughts and her smile grew into a wide, still a little mischievous grin.

"I've got a dare for you." Both Scott men looked at her puzzled. Peyton found herself enjoying her idea even more.

"What are we in Middle School?" Nathan asked.

"No, we're at a wedding. And I dare you, Best Man, to ask the maid of honor to dance." Peyton said relieved to get it out before she exploded in excitement for her idea.

Lucas chuckled putting the pieces of information together in his mind. It all made sense now and for some reason he wasn't much disappointed that she really hadn't been thinking of them during the story. He was an author so he couldn't help but love drama. So Haley liked Nathan... But realistically thinking the only right thought to be thinking was: Poor Haley.

* * *

**A/N: There's at least one more chapter from the wedding (and most likely just that). Please give me some feedback about it so far. This is still all very new to me so knowing what you think is golden for my improvement and development of this story. Thank you so much for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me longer than before to update. The good news is though, that I wrote some of the next chapter already, too. So if things go nicely, the next update could be quite soon. Thank you Mela18, crazyjan, AshleyM15, EmmaJoie and HJS-NS-23 for your reviews of chapter 4! **

**Text in **_Italics_** is not said out loud, but just thoughts.**

**

* * *

**

_It's just a dance. People dance all the time with whoever. It doesn't mean you're cheating or moving on. Heck, you'd ask Peyton to dance if you didn't have to be afraid of your brother killing you out of jealousy. Wait a minute, no I wouldn't. I can't dance. I don't dance unless I have to. But she's the maid of honor, it's considered good manners..._

The to dance or not to dance war played in Nathan's head as he paced around the room where now most people were dancing. He tried to just make himself look really important and busy, but Peyton and Lucas, who were watching him from their table, knew he was just confused and nervous.

Suddenly Nathan snapped out of his thoughts and realized he was walking straight towards Haley and was too close to make a natural exit from his path. A new song was just starting so circumstances solved whether to dance or not for him.

"Would the maid of honor care to dance this dance with the best man?" Nathan said slowly.

"Oh, please just call me Haley. In a wedding like this, with a girl like me the term 'maid of honor' sounds like - heck, equals - 'old shrew'." Haley blurbed out before thinking what she said and who she talked to. They both looked at their feet really embarrassed for a moment. Then Haley gathered herself and said, "Sorry, I wasn't supposed to say that out loud. I'd love to dance, if you'll still have me."

Seeing Nathan and Haley going onto the dance floor Lucas saw his opportunity to dance with Peyton come. He leaned closer to her and said, "Come on and dance with me."

"No, I don't feel like dancing tonight." Peyton answered quickly. It wasn't that she wouldn't have liked to dance with Lucas. But she had gotten painfully aware of the flirting she had found herself directing towards her charming date. She still had a chance to keep the flirt in the innocence it had to be kept at and she was afraid a dance with the man would make the attraction deeper. This was her best chance to save herself.

"Come on, it'll be good for you." Lucas couldn't give up yet. He saw a little bit of hesitation in her eyes and decided to try again.

"Come on and dance with me or I'll go take ask Haley to dance, give Nathan an out." Lucas grinned.

She didn't know whether it was the idea of him ruining her master meddling or having to watch him dance with another girl, but she had to accept the offer.

He led her to the dance floor for both Lucas and Peyton, for the four minutes that the song played there were just the two of them, music and the great feeling of being so close to some one and moving so perfectly with the music.

Nathan and Haley weren't as blissed out by the dance. Nathan's endless chain of arguments for and against the dance were only getting more intense. He had psyched himself up to think it would not feel at all to dance for the sake of good manners and Peyton's dare. But it was a big deal to him. He had never been a very enthusiastic dancer. He was athletic and good at almost any sport, but he sucked at all kinds of dancing. Brooke had ever been the only woman to get him to dance. Now dancing with Haley he danced surprisingly well. And if the few friendly and fast hugs with Peyton were not counted this was the first time in four and half months that he was this close to a woman. And despite everything it felt kind of good. Nathan did not like it at all.

Haley wasn't having much less emotional problems. She could feel Nathan's wedding ring on her shoulder and it made her feel so guilty. She wasn't the kind of woman to ever let herself get attracted by an already taken man. She was the youngest of a large family and she had watched her big siblings and Peyton make some terrible mistakes in relationships and she decided to save herself for the one she'd marry and keep out of any men who were taken or otherwise unsuitable. She had been doing well with her principles and she hated to feel attracted to Nathan Scott. Feeling good while dancing with him and feeling his wedding ring on her shoulder was way out of line.

The dance had taken Nathan and Haley very close to the table occupied by Chase's relatives. Nathan could hear his best friend's aunts discussing something where his and Brooke's names were brought up quite often. Something snapped in his head and he just couldn't take it anymore. He mumbled "I'm sorry" to Haley and just fled the dance floor leaving Haley, who had already felt bad enough, to stand on the dance floor alone, crushed and confused.

Haley held the tears in her eyes for a moment and looked around to see both Peyton and Mia very happily dancing on the other side of the floor. So she took a different exit than Nathan had and found a lonely gazebo where she let all her emotions flow out.

* * *

Right as the dance had ended Lucas had taken Peyton for a walk in the gardens of the plantation. There was a lake on the other end of the gardens. They walked towards it in a comfortable silence just breathing in the fresh Carolina air and enjoying the beauty of the place.

"What are you thinking?" Peyton broke the silence when they were approaching the lake.

"I was just wondering about something I think I shouldn't ask you yet," Lucas hesitated a little before answering and was visibly embarrassed.

Peyton gave him an intrigued look. She was definitely not used to people being careful with their words. She was used to the careless chatting that sometimes unexpectedly ended up serious but was still always kept as light as possible. That's how she was with Nathan. She was also used to violent use of words. John among others had mastered that. But never before had anyone been guarding her like that.

"Anyway, where's your head at?" Lucas moved on from the slightly awkward moment.

"I guess it used to be at this beautiful place, but now you've got me all curious on what you'd want to know I can't think of anything else. So please get me out of this misery and ask, I promise I won't be mad."

"Um, was the guy you were talking to when we first met your ex?" Lucas asked carefully. "You don't have to answer if it feels uncomfortable."

Peyton couldn't help but smile. No, she hadn't planned on sharing any of her past with him, but the respectful and caring way Lucas was asking her made it impossible for her not to tell him.

"No, it's okay. Yes, he's my ex. But it's been over for three years. To be honest, I should have seen it was over before it even started," Peyton really surprised herself by saying more than she had to.

They were quiet for a moment. Lucas was cursing himself in his mind for asking that because it was a conversational dead end at a first date. He had been curious, now he was a little uncomfortable. He didn't know what she had meant by the not seeing it was over -comment. But he was afraid to ask, he had already asked too much. The conversation needed to be turned to other directions.

"So Haley mentioned in her speech that you know Mia and Haley through Mia's label somehow?" Lucas figured a new topic.

"Yeah. I'm really lucky to get to work with such talents," Peyton smiled warmly.

Lucas wasn't sure how much he was supposed to know about her work already, "Tell me about it. How did it all start?"

"Well, Haley and I were friends in High school. Then she went on tour and became a rock star. I went to college. Music has been my savior throughout my life so I had this dream that I could work in the music business discovering new artists and supporting already found great artists so they could change other people's lives like the music that got me through all changed mine. So my freshman year, sophomore year and a part of junior year I worked as an assistant to the assistant at a major label, where John, that guy you saved me from, still works," Peyton paused for a bit to check she wasn't boring Lucas. Trying to ignore the jealousy he felt every time Peyton mentioned John he nodded to encourage her to continue her story.

"We met there and when our thing was broken off, I lost my job. But around that time Haley was playing close by and I went to see her show. After show I found a chance to say hi to her and we ended up talking. She told me about some issues she was having with her label and I told her about what had happened to me. It was a really great night and I guess it got both of us dreaming about something better. A few days later I got a phone call from Haley. She said she was gonna leave her label and sign with me. I was like, 'that's great Haley, but I don't have a label'. She said that I should start one. So we went over every little detail of how it could work and I promised I'd think about it and get back to her. When I called her back I told I'd do it if she became an equal partner with me.

I am in charge of running the Red Bedroom Records, our company, because Haley works with the music so much. So far we have two artists Mia Catalano, sorry Adams, And Haley James. I have never regretted going into business with Haley nor have I regretted signing with Mia. It has been an amazing and very challenging journey, but it has also been worth the risk and the hard times." Peyton took a deep breath as she finished the story.

"Wow, that sounds great." Lucas said, so deep in his thoughts it did not sound very convincing.

"You don't sound like you mean it." Peyton trying to get Lucas to open up. She had just told him a long story about her life and it felt unfair he knew so much and she so little.

"No, I mean really, that sounds really great! I'll have to check out your label. You need to be proud you didn't just give up." Lucas elaborated. He really meant it and Peyton believed it, but she also saw there was something he wasn't saying.

"Yeah, but.. Come on, I can see you're not saying it all. I want to know what you think?"

Lucas couldn't help but smile. She liked that about her. But the smile turned to hesitance as soon as he realized it also meant he'd have to ask her what was bothering him. And that meant he'd have to go back to the topic he had wanted to get rid of.

"So why is that John here then? I thought maybe he was here because of his work. But if your label only consists of you, Haley and Mia that can't be it." Lucas was afraid he was here because of Peyton anyway. Not that she was his to be possessive of, but that jerk made him feel that way anyway.

"Mm, yeah. Well you're right. He's here because of his work. We had to make a distribution deal with their label in order to work out the best possible chances for our artist's careers. Unfortunately he's the one in charge of the collaboration. Haley takes care of all that as much as she can, but anyway I'm kind of business partners with my ex," Peyton laughed.

It was getting really dark and the two had been so engaged in their conversation that they hadn't really understood it earlier.

"I'm sorry you had to just listen to my stories here, but I notice it's getting late and I have to go home to relieve Nathan's mother from baby sitting." Peyton felt really bad about how fast the time had gone both for Lucas and for almost forgetting about Ellie. What kind of mother was she to just spend time with a man in a garden in stead of going home to her baby?

Lucas was really surprised Peyton would have to worry about a baby sitter. Then it hit him that of course Nathan knew her somehow through Jamie. "Could I give you a ride home or something?" He stuttered trying to buy some time. They were already walking towards the parking area. All others were most likely already gone so his time was really running up.

"No, I have my car here. But thank you for everything! I know you were probably really busy, but it means a lot you'd just come and spend a day at a wedding with some random girl."

"No, it's alright. I had a great time." Lucas said everything was happening so suddenly all of a sudden. He had just been by a beautiful lake listening to a really inspiring story. He had been there with a strikingly beautiful young woman, compared to whom the lake was nothing at all. Then all of a sudden she's talking about baby sitters and having to go and they are no longer by the lake but by an almost empty parking area and she felt to be picking up the pace by every step.

They were almost by her car now and it was coming hard to Peyton how close she had let him get to her through the flirting and the dance and the talk in the park. She just wanted to get away - save whatever parts of her weren't yet affected by him. So she quickly kissed him on the cheek, whispered a thank you and good night to his ear and drove off.

Lucas placed a hand on his cheek where she had kissed him and stared a long time at the emptiness, where she had driven to.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Any questions, comments, thoughts: please review. As this story goes on it seems to be getting tougher and more intensive for me to write, so the reviews have especially important role in my writing process. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The lyrics used in this chapter are from Saliva's Rest in Pieces.**

* * *

"Thanks Luke. It means a lot you could take Jamie for the night. Just take him to your mom's when you have to go to work. I'll pick him up from the café, when I get back from Charlotte tomorrow." Nathan said putting on his leather jacket to get on

"Yeah, no problem little brother. You go figure out your chances and options. There are only three Scotts left in Tree Hill and every single one of them needs you to take this trip. Just drive safely!" Lucas winked at his brother. There were a lot at stake with Nathan's meetings tomorrow morning. He had no idea what would be best for his brother and nephew's future, but he sure hoped he'd get a clearer image of the ins and outs of each option.

"Yeah, you're right. But thank you still, for everything. Night!" Nathan turned around to hit the road. But he only took two steps and then turned back to his brother. "Hey, Luke. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. Yeah, anything." Lucas answered a little puzzled by Nathan's question.

"What do you think about Jamie?" Lucas had no idea what to answer to the question or what it even meant and so Nathan made it clearer, "Have you noticed that he hasn't really been himself since, you know? I've thought about it a lot later and I'd talk about it with Peyton, but she hasn't known him when things were fine. Jamie used to be so.."

"Confident, social and happy." Lucas finished his brother's sentence. "Yeah, I know. But I guess we are all really just shadows of what we used to be."

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know. We've never been here before. To be honest I have no idea how things will turn out. But he's only three and he has two wonderful grandmothers, a pretty decent father and the world's best uncle. I'd say his chances are pretty great. You on the other hand I'm more worried about. Are you going to get through this?"

Quite surprised by his brother's response Nathan didn't find any words to say to answer him or reassure he'd be alright, too. He was in a much better place now that he had found a great friend in Peyton. But would he be alright? He certainly wasn't ready to think about it yet. Surviving was more than enough of living for him right now.

* * *

Peyton and Ellie had started off the Monday's work very early. It wasn't unusual for Ellie to wake up before seven, but that morning Peyton had woken up long before her daughter and that was definitely a first.

At 5:15 am sleep had just abandoned Peyton and she had turned this sense of restlessness into a major house cleaning for the hour and half she had had before the little girl woke up. Knowing there wouldn't be anyone but Haley seeing them today she had not bothered with her own make up, just done the very necessary morning routines and driven off to their tiny record label office.

Red Bedroom Records' office had two rooms and a bathroom. One was turned into a music room where Mia and Haley liked to write songs it was also decorated so that it worked as a meeting room when needed. The other room was just big enough for two desks and a play pen. Mia had once laughed that there were Haley's area that was her desk, Peyton's area that was her desk, Ellie's area that was her play pen and then there was her area which was the music room. Although officially Mia's area theory wasn't correct, in practice it was just like that. Ellie was happy with her own area and the three grown ups certainly spent most of their time in their own areas as well.

"Okay, so let me have it." Haley said marching into Red Bedroom office three hours after the Sawyers had gotten to work.

"Have what?" Peyton asked confused.

"The in honest and depth analysis of Peyton Sawyer's wedding experience in song lyrics," Peyton had to laugh how her friend knew she'd only be able to explain what was going on with song lyrics. "So, how was it? Are we talking about A Fine Frenzy's Ashes and Wine, are you going to go all Kelly Clarkson on me and either cry Behind These Hazel Eyes once again? Maybe feeling the strong woman in you with Alanis Morissette's You Oughta Know? Please don't take the Cure, because as much as I love you I don't feel like the Cure on Monday mornings."

Peyton let out a laugh and walked over to her studio's record collection.

"But what about that Nathan's brother you had as a date. He was pretty amazing. Tell me you went all Lay Me Down by the HomeWreckers with him! Actually don't tell me that, but you so would have wanted to, right?"

"No, no Wreckers for this weekend. For the record you better get back to just calling them the Wreckers as they really are by the time Ellie starts to speak. I'm bad enough as is, I don't need my daughter talking about the homewreckers to all the strangers she'll no doubt befriend. And no to all the earlier songs as well. I ain't gonna give you an analysis, but here's the song if you want. It was a pure case of Rest in Pieces from multiple points of view." Peyton revealed the song hoping Haley would respect that and not ask for more analysis. That was the power of song lyrics. She could go through everything through someone else's experiences and words until she was ready to get to her own.

Haley nodded and the two friends sunk into the Saliva song.

_Look at me, my depth perception must be off again_  
_Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did_  
_It has not healed with time_  
_It just shot down my spine_

_You look so beautiful tonight_  
_Reminds me how you laid us down_  
_And gently smiled before you destroyed my life_

_Would you find it in your heart_  
_To make this go away_  
_And let me rest in pieces_  
_(let me rest in pieces)_  
_Would you find it in your heart_  
_To make this go away_  
_And let me rest in pieces_  
_(let me rest in pieces)_  
_Pieces_

_Look at me, my depth perception must be off again_  
_You got much closer than I thought you did_  
_I'm in your reach_  
_You held me in your hands_

_Would you find it in your heart_  
_To make this go away_  
_And let me rest in pieces_  
_(let me rest in pieces)_  
_Would you find it in your heart_  
_To make this go away_  
_And let me rest in pieces_  
_(let me rest in pieces)_

_Would you find it in your heart_  
_To make this go away_  
_And let me rest in pieces_

_Would you find it in your heart_  
_To make this go away_  
_and let me rest in pieces_

_Would you find it in your heart_  
_to make this go away_  
_And let me rest in pieces_  
_(and let me rest in pieces)_  
_Would you find it in your heart_  
_and let me rest in pieces_

_Would you find it in your heart_  
_Would you let me rest in pieces_

_Would you find it in your heart_  
_Would you let me rest in pieces_

_Would you find it in your heart_  
_Would you let me rest in pieces_

When the song ended Haley thought she got at least some of what her friend was thinking. But she had to ask, "I know you don't wanna talk about it yet, but was it more John or Lucas?"

"So much for not analyzing." Peyton sighed. She wasn't ready to think about the two men that both had gotten her off the normal course of life that kept her surviving. "It was me and my depth perception for the most part."

Haley took the hint and they both got to their work.

* * *

It was time for Haley's lunch break. This monday, as most of the time, Peyton and Ellie did not join her, but had wanted to stay in the office. Ever since they had decided to move Red Bedroom Records and themselves from Wilmington to Tree Hill Haley had taken up a mission to check out every café and diner in and around Tree Hill. Having already spent a half year minus some touring and business trips on the mission today's try, Karen's Café, was the last place she knew of and hadn't tried before.

Stepping into the café Haley took notice that no one was behind the counter and just seated herself in a table for two by a window towards the street she had come in from. A little boy held onto a middle-aged brunette woman, who was taking orders from another table. The boy made eye contact with Haley, but made hugged the brunette's leg a little tighter. When the woman was done with taking orders she grabbed the boy into her lap and made her way towards Haley.

The boy kept his eyes on Haley and Haley smiled at him. He gave her a small smile back, too.

"Hi! Welcome to Karen's café. I'm Karen Hardgrove. Do you know what you'd like to have or would you like my assistance with it?" the brunette asked friendly and smiled warmly.

"Oh, hey. I'm Haley James." Haley introduced herself and then turned to the menu, "I was thinking of trying your Mac 'n Cheese"

"It's totally good!" the boy in Karen's lap announced with a bright and excited voice.

Haley's smile grew wider as she looked at the boy, "Well if it's totally good, and it must be since the information comes from so trustworthy source, I'd say there's no question about it, I have to take it." Haley interacted more with the boy than the woman taking the order, but she then turned to Karen to make sure she got the message, "And I'll take a sweet tea with that, if it's alright."

"Sure, I'll bring the tea right away." Karen took the order left with the boy.

Haley picked out a notebook and a novel from her purse. Usually on her lunches alone she either read or edited and wrote song lyrics. This time though she didn't feel particularly like either so she just put the two books on her table and leaned back on her chair.

Karen brought the sweet tea without the boy, but soon after she had continued to other customers Haley heard a beautiful child's voice talking to her.

The adorable boy was carrying pen, paper and a children's book in his hands. "Could I sit here with you?" he asked Haley shyly, but Haley could see it was a very courageous act from him.

"Sure, buddy, I'd love some company," Haley answered and then realized she had no authority to invite the boy to her company, "but only if it's alright with your mama" she then added and pointed towards Karen.

"That's not my mama, that's grandma Karen." the boy laughed.

"Oh, where are your mama and daddy?" Haley asked.

"Well, mommy is in heaven and daddy is in Charlotte meeting some very rich and important men," the boy said and placed the book, pen and paper onto the table. Then he reached out his hand and said, "I'm James Lucas Scott."

By now Haley was really touched and impressed by the little boy, who was so brave despite everything. "Well it's really nice to meet you James Lucas Scott. I'm Haley James. How old are you?"

Jamie raised three fingers and right then Karen came with Haley's food. "That's right you're three, but Jamie, how old will you be next month?" Jamie raised fourth finger.

"Are you James, too? But you're a girl?" Jamie asked confused.

"Yeah, I am, but it's my last name, like yours is Scott." Haley answered and Jamie seemed happy with the answer. Haley started her macaroni and cheese and just enjoyed watching little Jamie draw something that didn't quite yet resemble anything Haley could have thought of, but apparently something very important anyway.

"Could you help me write my name?" Jamie asked softly, when the drawing was done. "I don't know how to write yet." He added a little sad and embarrassed by the fact.

"Sure, buddy, I'd like that!" Haley answered putting her fork down on her now almost empty plate. "How 'bout we do it together and I'll just help you?"

So Haley rose and walked the little table to Jamie. She held Jamie's hand that was holding the pencil and they wrote on the drawing "To daddy. I love you. James Lucas Scott age 3"

* * *

The meeting had gone well for Nathan. However no solution in his situation was going to be easy and so with heavy mind Nathan was pondering over his options. He could move back to Seattle and play for Seattle Sonics next year like he had last year. But he really knew no one but the basketball team from there. Now that he was alone with Jamie it didn't seem like a wise move to go back. Today's meeting had given a hope that Charlotte Bobcats might be interested in drafting him which would probably be best for him professionally. But there was still a big problem with Jamie. Charlotte was already closer to their Tree Hill home and Lucas and his mom and Karen so the support network was much better than in Seattle. But playing basketball still required being on the road and a very abnormal schedules and lifestyle. Could they handle it? He also had to consider giving up on NBA altogether. If he couldn't do it all or if he didn't think he could do it all, that would be the one he'd have to drop. Jamie had already lost his mother, he couldn't lose a father, too. But Nathan had already lost his wife, could he make it losing his first love basketball?

Deep in the thoughts and the frustration the situation brought Nathan walked from his car towards Karen's Café to get Jamie from his grandma Karen. Coming to the first windows of the café he suddenly froze. Jamie was there at the window table, smiling so happily at a woman he was playing with. For a moment Nathan thought the last months must have just been a nightmare and he was watching his son and wife through the window. He had not seen Jamie look that free and safe and happy since Brooke's health had gotten bad. Nathan smiled at the view in the café window. It was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen.

Then he took a closer look at the woman Jamie was with. It was Haley. Nathan felt his breathing get faster to way too fast and by reflex he ran towards his car. When he calmed down a little he chose a number from his contacts and called Karen.

"Karen's Café, Karen speaking, how can I help you?"

"Hi Karen. It's Nathan. I know it's already 1:30 and I was supposed to pick up Jamie right about now, but there's something I really need to do. Would you be okay with having him there for an extra hour?"

* * *

**A/N: What did Nathan have to do? At least that will be answered in the next chapter.**

**Please give me feedback about the story. If you have any wishes on what kind of things you'd like to happen, that's really appreciated. I have the basic dramatic storyline in my mind, but there's a lot of things that are invented and added as we go. Thanks for those of you who reviewed, alerted or favorited this story after last chapter! It means a lot to me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. I've been quite sick and juggling with two jobs on top of that, but now I only have one job left and I'm feeling a little better, so I'm hoping to get back to updating more regularly. I hope you haven't given up on me completely yet. Anyway, here's the next chapter of Would You Be My Brother! I hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

Nathan drove angrily around Tree Hill. His loop took him by Karen's Café, the River Court, the church, where he had gotten married, Tree Hill Memorial hospital, Tree Hill cemetery and then around all them again.

By River Court, he just glared bitterly at the place he usually was happiest. Right now he felt way too lost and confused and alone to stand a place that held so many good memories. It also reminded him of the scene he had seen in the Café. Of course he was happy to see his son happy and careless, but by his safe haven he couldn't help but feel jealous of the boy. How sick was that? He wanted nothing more than for his son to be happy. No truth be told, he wanted Jamie to be happy with him. He wanted them to be a happy family. But that could never be. He couldn't imagine being happy like that himself, not ever again.

Apart from their wedding and its rehearsals Nathan hadn't been to the church while Brooke was alive. Now that Brooke was dead he had often escaped the world that was clearly moving on from the good times and just snuck into the empty church listening to its silence. He found comfort in there, like he was close to her. It was after all the last place he'd seen Brooke's lifeless body right before the funeral. But today he was feeling restless and angry. So instead of stopping by he just drove on as fast as he could.

He continued same a little shocked and reckless driving style for the next two rounds but the third and last time he got to Tree Hill Memorial hospital he suddenly slammed on the brakes. Something felt different, but he couldn't yet articulate what it was and what it meant. He just stared at the one hospital window he hated more than any other window in the world. After a while he slowly continued driving. He parked next to Tree Hill cemetery and slowly walked towards his wife's gravestone.

"Hey dear, I came here to tell you I'll fight for us, because you and Jamie deserve it. See, there's this woman I saw Jamie with today. And he looked like he was with you again. He was so carefree. I had forgotten what it could be. I came here to rant how it should have been you there and not her. I mean she's just a stranger. The last thing Jamie need right now is someone new breaking his heart. What was he doing talking to a stranger like that?" The question came out really harsh and so Nathan took a few deep breaths to calm himself down again.

"The truth is, it should be me now. I need to learn to be you for him now. Yes, he shouldn't just go off talking to strangers like that, but he should have me. I'm the last one left. But I just feel like I'm failing. I've been trying to find a solution with basketball and Jamie. I met up with the Bobcats and there's a chance I could get traded to Charlotte for next season.." Nathan paused again. Saying it all out loud gave him answers to what he was going to do but he needed a moment to wrap his head around it all. "I won't do anything until I get to see mostly just the old Jamie in our son." He announced the solution slowly and firmly but then picked up the tempo and basically ran back to his car. "I gotta go."

"Hey Daddy! Did you see the rich important people?" Jamie ran to his father cheerier than in a long time. Nathan looked around to see if Haley was still there and couldn't help but feel relieved that he didn't have to face her right then. He took the little boy into his arms and just held onto him for a moment.

"Yes, I did meet some rich people in the morning. The important person I only met in the afternoon." Nathan smiled. The little boy looked at him confused. "That's you, you knucklehead."

Jamie skipped out of his father's lap and ran to the table where Haley had dined. "Look daddy. I made this for you." He came back with the card he had made with a card where there were two figures resembling humans, a ball, a smiley face on right top corner of the paper and in shaky letters it said 'To daddy. I love you. James Lucas Scott, age 3'.

"There's you and me playing basketball in River Court. And mommy is smiling in the heaven because you teach me to play basketball and you're smiling, too. Can you teach me to play basketball as good as you play?"

Nathan brushed his hands lightly on his eyes to prevent tears falling from them. "What do you say, shall we go to River Court for a bit?"

His son nodded and babbled all the way to the basketball court about what he had been doing in the past hour. "I met a friend today. She's James, too, but she's a girl and Really pretty. But she said my name's not a girls' name..."

* * *

- A week later -

"Aunt Peyton and Ellie!" Jamie cheered as the Sawyers arrived at the support group. "I was worried you'd not come and I'd have to be alone or with one of them" Jamie pointed at the other kids in the group and pouted.

"Jamie! Watch the attitude, they're probably really nice kids, too." Peyton called the little boy on his bluntness before Nathan could react. The kids however were already admiring the toys Peyton had for Ellie and Jamie just ignored his aunt Peyton.

"Hmph, you have quite a kid, Nate." Peyton chuckled as she reached to her friend for a hug.

"Yeah, sorry about him. It's good to see you though, Sawyer." Nathan smiled as he pulled out of the hug. "My son may not have had the best way of expressing himself, but we really are both happy that you're here. It's still quite awkward with the rest of the group. I guess Vivian's the worst of all in not minding her own business. What is it with women liking to meddle in my life?"

"You're just too damn adorable and confused for us to resist," Peyton laughed. "What's she up to now?"

"Uh, well I'm afraid the next time I see her, she'll hand me a catalogue of women to choose from. Basically she told me she knows dozens of women who could suit me, but she has been turning them down for me, because of you." Nathan chuckled.

"ME?" Peyton almost screamed. "What the hell is wrong with that woman? I mean I guess you don't mind her turning down interested women for you. It hasn't felt like you're looking for anything at the moment. But we're more like sibling- than couple material."

"My thoughts exactly. I love it how Jamie calls you his Aunt Peyton, because you feel like this great sister I just didn't know when I was growing up."

Peyton looked at him warmly her lips tugging upwards to a little smile. It was obvious she had some sort of an idea in her mind but she did not say anything.

"What?"

"Nathan Scott, Would you be my brother?" She finally blurted out and her smile grew a little wider as she finally spoke.

Before Nathan could answer his cell phone started to ring. He looked at the phone's screen and took the call.

"Hey Luke. What's up?" Nathan answered.

"Uh, I'm just taking care of some stuff. You wouldn't happen to have Peyton's number to give me?

"Do I have Peyton's number for you?" Nathan repeated forwarding the question to Peyton. He was amused by the situation and couldn't help but chuckle when he saw Peyton's surprised and panicky reaction.

"Hey! Why are you laughing? It's not like that..." Lucas was confused and annoyed by his little brother's reaction.

"Not like what?" Nathan played some more time since Peyton seemed in shock and undecisive about Lucas's question.

"Um... It's not like whatever you mean. Not like anything, really."

Nathan's smirk grew. He loved making his brother squirm. Man, did he love drama when it took his mind off of his own life. And right now he had a big brother softly tortured through a phone line and a friend, almost a sister, in some sort of weird - but as far as he knew positive - emotional roller coaster. That was great entertainment: two great people at their most amusing and no real harm at sight for either of them.

Peyton finally answered by shaking her head weakly. "Okay okay, Luke. I actually don't need your explanation. I just love it when the literary Scott is at loss with words," Nathan laughed. Peyton's shock eased as well as she burst to laugh, too, at Nathan's comment.

"Ha ha." Lucas said with a deadpan voice. "I don't have all day, so could you just give me the number?"

"No, I can't give it to you." Nathan answered and grinned. "But Peyton's right here next to me, so I'll just give the phone to her, leave you to your 'not like anything' and go get some juice for the kids." He handed the phone to Peyton and whispered to her ear "Speaking of siblings, and couple material, Game on sis"

On duration of one sentence Lucas's mood went down, up and then again down. His disappointment was stronger than he had been prepared for, when Nathan refused to give him Peyton's number. It didn't last long though, because the idea of getting to talk with Peyton right then got at least as strong and opposite reaction in him. What was going on? Yes, he knew he had found the woman almost bewitchingly attractive at the wedding, but he still did not expect just an idea of her to have such an enormous hold over him. He had been dodging this call for a week, because of the kid Peyton apparently had. He loved being an uncle to Jamie, but could not playing, let alone being, a father to a child. His own relationship with his father had been way too messed up. He just wasn't cut out for a family. That's it was quite an emotional set back that Nathan reminded him about the child he had tried to forget about when curiosity over the woman had taken over and he had had to act on it.

"Hello?" A bright and beautiful voice answered the phone and Lucas pushed the thoughts about the child to the back of his mind.

"Hi Peyton! This is Lucas, um, we hung out at Mia and Chase's wedding." Lucas started and cursed himself in his mind for sounding so uncool.

"Yes, it was just a week ago. So I do remember you. What's up?" Lucas could hear that she was smiling as she spoke.

"I know you pressed that it was just a one time only wedding date, but my editing company is having a big party on Friday and I think we had quite a good time at the wedding so I was hoping you'd agree to spend the evening with me."

"Okay, I can do that." Peyton replied without thinking then she paused.

"That's great" Lucas hadn't thought it would be this easy to get her to come.

But Peyton added more hesitantly, on top of his words "I mean, I can see if it would work."

"I mean, yeah, I already promised I'd come so I'll try to work things out, just tell me how I should dress and how we'll meet and I'll work out the rest by Friday." she rambled.

Lucas sighed of relief. It was an admirable quality in her that she kept her words.

"How 'bout I pick you up at 6:30 pm from whatever place is most convenient for you? And something like that pretty dress you wore at the wedding will be more than fine..." His mind wandered to the memories how strikingly beautiful she had been.

"Well, how 'bout I get your number from Nathan and I'll text you where to pick me up? The most convenient place depends on what kind of arrangements I need to make."

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you on Friday and hear from you before that. Thanks Peyt!"

"Yeah, I'll see you then!" Peyton called back as he was almost ending the call. She had a weird sense of butterflies flying around her stomach.

"Look what you've done now!" she marched angrily to Nathan, who was just putting name tags for Jamie and Ellie's mugs so they could use them later again, if needed.

"Well what?" Nathan couldn't help but chuckle. From where he had been watching her expressions during the phone call they hadn't seemed torturous, rather like she was enjoying whatever it was that was going on.

"You just ambushed me like that and now I agreed on a date with Lucas. And don't just laugh like that. This is a disaster."

"Sorry, but I can't not laugh. This is pretty hilarious. I'd say you, liiiiiike him and you waaaanna go on that date with him. But you're stubborn." he almost sung for response.

Peyton just scowled at him so he continued. "And even if I'm wrong, which I'm not, you know what they say about paybacks.." He said complacently and grinned. "It's a bitch!"

* * *

**I hope this made any sense. I've had to write it in such small doses that I feel rather insecure about it. Anyway, next chapter we'll get to Leyton date and there will be some Naley as well. I'd really appreciate to hear your thoughts, so please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi guys! Thank you so much for the reviews I got since last update. They gave me loads of motivation for continuing. It's my birthday and I really wanted to update today so it'd feel like celebrating with y'all. So thank you for reading. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_- Friday afternoon -_

Peyton collapsed to her desk.

"So Ellie is now with Nathan and you'll go and pick her up from his place. You know where to go, right?"

"Yes Peyton, I have the address and you've showed it on the map for me for like five times. It'll be fine." Haley let all her annoyance be heard in her voice as she lifted up her face from her computer screen.

Peyton took a few deep breaths. "I know I know. I'm just freaking out and this is basically the only thing I know is good, so I guess I'm taking it out on you," she explained a little embarrassed.

Haley rose her eyebrows and grinned. "That's what friends are for, right?" Both women bursted to laugh. "How 'bout we forget about all the madness for a few hours, take some sweet tea with us to the music room and try to come up with a killer order for the songs of my upcoming album?"

"I say yes!"

For the next two hours the label-owner friends sat on their music room's couches listening to the unmixed versions of Haley's new songs, analyzing them and playfully arguing about the best possible orders for them. By the end of their 'business meeting' they just came to the conclusion that the songs were great, but album was actually one song away from fabulous and so Haley would go through some of her own unpublished songs or write more, whichever way that one song to perfect it all could be found. Haley was also meeting up with John and some others of their label friends before she'd pick Ellie up so they discussed briefly what would be important for Red Bedroom to get out of the meeting.

After all the planning it was 4:30 pm and Peyton announced she'd have to go home in order to get ready for her date.

"Hey, Peyton, you know how you were worried about the depth perception and how much Lucas affected you in that wedding?" Haley called out for her friend, when she was walking towards the door.

"Um, yeah, I mean no, I didn't tell you that. How'd you know?" Peyton turned around looking puzzled.

"Oh, it takes lyric girl to know one." Haley laughed. "I may not interpret the hell out of everything with them, I rather write my own. But when you've looked pretty happy and crushed out at the wedding and then analyze it with Rest in Pieces lyrics, it's quite an easy analysis. Especially since I think I know you pretty well: you've sworn not to put your heart out there again, but you let Lucas a lot closer to you than you were supposed to. Not to mention you totally enjoy it, which is completely against the 'Peyton Sawyer, the tortured artist' rules for life."

Peyton looked down and nodded.

"But what I wanted to say to you was that you're still young. You're not even 24 yet. Have you ever thought it's a little unfair to you to give up on dating and the chance that maybe somewhere down the road you'll meet someone who'll fall in love with you, heal that broken heart of yours and cherish you with all his being?"

Tears were fell down on Peyton's cheeks. "Maybe if I had just myself... But I have Ellie now, too. I'll rather become a hermit than risk her getting broken like her mother." She wiped tears from her eyes with her hand and started to turn back to the door but she stopped and just stood still to hear Haley out.

"It doesn't have to be that black and white, Peyton. You can do things differently now. You can just take your time and do things slowly. Ellie's still so young she won't ask about who you're seeing. You can just keep things between adults until you find someone whom you'd trust Ellie with."

Peyton let a little smile rise on her face. The picture Haley had painted on her mind with her words felt so beautiful, kind of ideal. But apart from Red Bedroom Records nothing that ideal had never happened to her. History was on her side to be cautious of even thoughts that good. So she didn't turn to face her friend anymore. She just nodded towards the door and promised to think about it.

* * *

It was a little past seven o'clock, when Haley nervously walked towards Nathan Scott's front door. Had she not been so happy about Peyton's date, she'd have been very reluctant to accept the baby-sitting system. After the extremely handsome man's cold behavior and her own breakdown at the wedding she would have given anything to not have to meet him again. However, she did have the label meeting go a little bit on top of the date and he was a good friend of Peyton's and great with Ellie. If she wanted to help Peyton out, she had to co-operate with Nathan.

Haley stood at the door for a minute just trying to listen to what was going on inside. She could hear Ellie babbling on and on about something no English speaker would never be able to get. But Haley knew from experience it didn't really matter with the girl, she just raised volume and passion in her story telling, it was drama that was really entertaining to watch carefully even if you had no idea what was going on.

Haley took one more deep breath and rang the doorbell. She heard someone running towards the door and then a voice that was no doubt Nathan's say "Jamie, what have I taught you about answering the door? Wait for me and Ellie!" Soon after that the door opened and in front of Haley stood Nathan with Ellie in his arms clinging into his neck and in front of them the little boy, who had stolen Haley's heart in Karen's Café less than two weeks ago, James Lucas Scott.

"Daddy! It's my James-friend Haley!" Jamie cheered and surprised Haley by jumping into her arms.

"Wow! Hi buddy! It's good to see you again. How've you been?" Haley hugged him. She closed her eyes and prayed a "thank you for giving me something nice to this awkwardness" in her mind. Ellie was still so young she wouldn't necessarily be much comfort to her, but the little boy with pretty blue eyes almost made her forget about all earlier breakdowns.

"Um, Hey! You found the place alright? Come on in!" Now that Haley found such comfort in meeting Jamie, Nathan seemed to be the one suffering the awkwardness most.

"Yeah Haley, come in." Jamie echoed his father's invitation. He dropped down to the floor and took Haley by her hand and tugged her towards the living room.

Haley turned to greet the little girl that had gotten her to come in the first place, but Ellie just clung more onto Nathan. "Well I guess, miss Sawyer won't have me to take her home quite yet, so alright, for a little bit."

"I heard her babble so happy and loud right before I knocked on the door and look at her now. Looks like I'm not very much wanted company by one little girl. But too bad, you're stuck with me, princess." Haley tickled Ellie with her free hand as they walked towards the living room. She took on a strategy to just focus on the kids.

"Nah, don't take it personally. She's been a little odd today. Usually she loves to get attention from Jamie, but today she's just done everything she can to have me all to herself and get the rest of the world to vanish. It hasn't been pretty here. Jamie's been jealous as h.. Jamie's been very jealous of both of us and I've tried to be there for both of them, but gosh, no matter how much I love Peyton, her daughter has definitely inherited a little bit too much of her heartbreaking-skills and stubbornness."

* * *

Hearts were definitely going to break soon. If not tonight, then soon for sure. Wasn't it parents' job to protect their children from such stuff? Well, maybe not when you're almost 24 already, but when you're still a kid at least. She had no parents to ever have protected her like that. No, her heart had been torn and stumped on by parents, other people and lately her own stupidity. There wasn't supposed to be anything at all left to be broken. But there was and as she put on her make up she did a little introspection and came to the conclusion that there was just enough heart left to make her terrified and not quite enough for her to know how to have a hold of it.

Peyton had been thinking about what Haley had said to her all the way from office to home and through all the date preparation she had already made. As much as she hated such hopefulness she had come to the conclusion that no matter how terrified, she couldn't have said no to the date invitation. Some weird part of her didn't seem to agree with the walls she had for the protection of the pieces left of her heart. Maybe this one date would be enough to get her back on track with her usual way of life. If the power driving her to this first one would not let her be, she'd just have to rely on Haley's life strategy and keep the madness far from Ellie but give it a very reserved chance. She was Ellie's only parent and would sure as hell not let her end up like her screwed up mother.

The door bell rang. Dang, the feverish strategy planning had slowed her down and her hair was still totally unpresentable. Peyton ran downstairs to the door. She was still in a motion from the running that she almost ran straight to Lucas' arms when she opened the door. A little startled from him standing by her door looking so handsome in his suit and her still having her hair as just a tangled mess, she bent a little bit backwards, bit her lips, nervously ran her hand through her hair and said shyly "hi".

Lucas looked at the woman in front of him enchanted, like she was an angel. "Hi! Wow, you look great. Um, these are for you." he stuttered a little as he spoke and handed her some white lilies.

"Luke, thank you. These are beautiful. Um, come on in. I'm sorry I'm a little bit behind schedule, my hair's such a mess. Um, just sit down and make yourself comfortable I'll be ready in 5 minutes." she said feeling a little overwhelmed by his thoughtfulness.

Lucas sat down on a couch in the Sawyer living room and looked around him. There were a lot of drawings on the walls and a few shelves filled with pictures, mostly of a baby girl. In a few photos he also recognized Peyton herself and some also had Haley and Mia. One picture especially caught his attention. It was actually two photos in one frame. In the first picture there was a blond-haired woman holding a newborn baby in her arms and in the second one there was Peyton sitting much like the woman in the first one and in her arms there was a little baby as well. Both women were looking at the babies, but there was an intriguing mixture of happiness and sadness in their posture. As an old writer Lucas noticed a great story when he saw one and there was definitely something amazing there in the frames.

"So this is gonna sound really weird, but what is this exactly where we're going to?" Peyton asked while working on her hair in her half-bath next to the living room.

"Um, I'm a writer, or at least I used to be. My first and so far only novel was published when I was 19 and it did quite well. But then haven't been able to come up with the next book. I had to make a living some other way and so I've been working at Carolina Editors. We edit all kinds of stuff for all kinds of companies. Tonight we're having a big party for workers and clients to mingle - not for business but just to get to know one another better or just have a good time. There's always an artist playing at some point, tonight there's LeAnn Rimes. I hope you're ok with her?" Lucas talked to the open bathroom door.

"Well, I guess she's not really the kind of artist I listen to the most, but I'm always up for some live music." Peyton replied from behind the living room wall. "What's your intake on her and music in general?"

"Oh, you know, I basically just like good music: Tegan and Sara, Travis, The Constantines, Snow Patrol, Foo Fighters.." Lucas joked although he kind of was half serious, too. It was good music that he liked.

"That is good music!" Peyton finally stuck her head out of the bathroom door but turned then back for some finishing touches.

Lucas smiled "I actually checked out your label's music and I must say I was impressed. Haley and Mia's music sounds amazing. I actually bought Mia's album on iTunes."

Peyton stepped out of the bathroom finally all done and couldn't help but flirt a little with her date "Well, I'm impressed by your taste in music. I was about to mention it already when I heard your list of favorite bands, but liking Mia and Haley that makes it official. Your taste in music rocks!"

"Oh, gee, thanks!" Lucas chuckled. "I know we just established that my taste in music rocks, but you're kind of professional in this. Would you like to pick what to listen to on our drive to the party and back. Nothing beats driving in a great company at night if not driving in a great company at night and listening to some great music."

Peyton just stared at him for a moment. They were both already standing and almost ready to go but she just forgot they were to go somewhere. Where did a man like Lucas Scott come from? The music discussion had definitely impressed her, scratch that. He had charmed her. It felt unreal that a man could look like that, look at her like that, appear to be such a gentleman and be so musically compatible. When would he prove to be just like everyone else? When would he start hurting her like everyone else? It would not be pretty after such a beautiful beginning. And although Lucas did make her guards fall down more than anyone ever had, she still remembered the bitterness and hurt she should be expecting to be the only outcome of this date, too. But that was the problem: she only remembered it. Being with him on their way out to a party she could not grasp the feeling, only a memory. Why'd she have to feel so damn safe although in her mind she knew she should have all her alarms ringing as loud as possible, they should be screaming at her that this was going to be emotionally very very dangerous.

* * *

**A/N: To get this update for today I had to split the night into two parts so check back in to see how Naley + kids night goes on and what happens on Leyton's actual date. Will Lucas and Peyton agree to continue seeing each other or is it just too much for Peyton to deal with? I'd really appreciate all feedback, comments, thoughts, ideas. So please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to update again. Just my luck, when I finally got the chapter done I couldn't get online in few days. But here we are anyway. Thank you for all your reviews and story favorites and alerts they mean more than you know! Anyway, without further ado, this is chapter 9.**

* * *

_- Later the same evening at Nathan's house -_

Jamie Scott had not been happy about his little friend Ellie ignoring him and taking up so much of his dad's attention as well. So now having another adult in the house to give him attention he was set out to get the most of it. Especially since the other adult was wonderful new friend Haley. For a half hour he showed her all his treasures and all the things he liked to do. As overwhelming as the little boy's demand for full attention was Haley was happy she didn't have to suffer much awkwardness with Nathan. It had gotten quiet in the living room now, she also knew it was close to the kids' bedtime so a step back to reality from the little bubble of innocence her favorite boy had created was now obligatory.

"Hey, buddy, I think it's time we should head back to your dad and Ellie now, it'll be Ellie's bedtime soon." Haley smiled at Jamie and petted his arm gently as they were in the hallway near Jamie's room.

"I don't want you to go with her. She always gets everyone." Jamie pouted.

Haley raised her eyebrows. "Now what would you mean by that, handsome?"

"You're My Friend!" he almost yelled his whole little being full of jealousy and he fled back to his room.

Haley followed the little boy and found him sobbing into a pillow on his bed. She seated herself onto the bed and brushed his hair with her fingers. "You know, just because I have to take Ellie to her home to sleep doesn't mean I'm not your friend. You'll have your dad here and I just need to take Ellie to your aunt Peyton's."

The little boy wiped off the tears from his face but kept his pout on. "You wanna know a secret, though?" Haley tried cheering him up a little before she left. Jamie nodded.

"You're my favorite boy in the Whole World. Definitely the coolest and most handsome guy I've ever seen." she ruffled his hair finally getting a smile out of the boy.

* * *

Nathan had heard his son's yelling. Since Ellie had fallen asleep in his arms he had just put her down on a guest room bed and gone to see what caused his son to lash out on Haley like that. He had thought the yelling had come from the hallway, but apparently they had moved into Jamie's room. A quiet sobbing could be heard from there. Just when he was about to march in he heard Haley's soft voice saying "_You know, just because I have to take Ellie to her home to sleep doesn't mean I'm not your friend. You'll have your dad here and I just need to take Ellie to your aunt Peyton's._" He stopped in the doorway and just quietly followed the interaction between his son and this weird woman, who had only few weeks earlier made himself feel way too normal and had broken through to his son strangely soon.

"_You wanna know a secret, though? ...You're my favorite boy in the Whole World. Definitely the coolest and most handsome guy I've ever seen" _A weak smile crept up on Nathan's lips when he heard the secret. He saw Jamie smile at the words, too, and his own smile turned into a relieved smirk.

Nathan turned back to living room. Ever since the dance with Haley he had felt uneasy about her. It was like she pulled him out of his comfort zone. Hell, when he had seen Jamie with her he couldn't do anything but run away. Eventually the scene had helped guarantee to himself, at least in theory, that Jamie's happiness would be his number 1 priority. At least in theory, because the boy had been talking about his 'James-friend' non-stop since then and every day he had suggested of going to Karen's for lunch, just to maybe see her. For each of those days Nathan had found some sort of excuse why they couldn't.

"Hey, where's Ellie? I think I should take her home now." Haley interrupted his thoughts, when she stepped into the living room Jamie's small hand in hers.

"Uh, um, she fell asleep in my lap a while ago so I put her down onto our guest room's bed." Nathan stuttered.

The three just stood there awkwardly silent for a moment before Haley took control of the situation. "So I'll just grab my coat then and scoop her up on my way out. Um, thanks for taking care of her. I was so bummed I couldn't help Peyton more with it."

Nathan was having serious trouble speaking. He had been way too deep in his thoughts to survive this somehow presentably. So he just mumbled an agreement of a sort and followed with his son the woman, who was admirably efficient in her leaving process.

They were at the front door, Haley had hugged Jamie and said good bye to Nathan and was just about to step out of the house, when Nathan finally managed to say what he needed to say.

"Hey, Haley. We are celebrating this little knuckle-head's fourth birthday on the Saturday three weeks from now. We'd really like for you to come."

Haley was most apparently taken by surprise and it was her turn to stutter "Oh, wow. Yeah, sure. I'd be happy to come." She said addressing the last part to the little boy, who was tiredly hanging onto his father's jeans. "Good night!"

* * *

_- At Carolina Editors' party -_

"Lucas Scott! Had we known you walk in such beautiful company, your talent with words would have been the least of things we're jealous of." the head of Carolina Editors nodded smilingly at Peyton and then Lucas. "Lucas, I'll see you on Monday."

Lucas knew his boss was not very far from the truth. Peyton had made quite an impression to everyone they had talked to. It was still in the most private moments that Peyton had made the biggest impression on anyone in the party, like when they were dancing and it felt like the rest of the world was just melting away. Yes, it had been pretty much the same way on their first date at the wedding. But maybe because they already knew each other a little bit, she seemed even more strikingly beautiful and perfect tonight.

Anyway, the party was now coming to its end.

"Are you in a hurry back home?" Lucas just hoped the date wasn't as well.

"No, not really. Nathan and Haley have been taking care of Ellie and Haley's staying at ours tonight. Since no one has called, I assume I'm not needed."

Lucas took a deep breath before speaking "Good, because there's a place I'd still like to take you to. Come with me."

She nodded and he extended his hand for her to take. They walked to his car and drove away.

* * *

"Wow, look at this place. What is it that in all our dates we end up somewhere magical?" Peyton smiled to Lucas. They had arrived to an old basketball court the river.

"I've come to think it has something to do with the pretty magically stunning date I got" he smiled and winked at her causing Peyton to blush. "This is River Court. To me it's the dearest place in the whole world. You know for some middle school, all high school and times back in Tree Hill from college it was me, Nathan and Brooke against the world and this was where we spent all our free time."

"Wow! It must have been amazing. Tell me about that, Nathan doesn't speak much about those times," Peyton smiled warmly and encouraged him to continue.

"Yeah, it's hard for him. Brooke was my best friend and I miss her terribly. But still I can just appreciate the amazing times we had, all the great memories. It's different with Nathan. I guess when he thinks of all that he can just feel the pain of losing a wife and having to raise a little boy without a mother."

"Yeah, I can somehow relate to that." Peyton's smile had faded, but she still wanted to know more about the life of the three Scotts. "Could you tell me one of those great memories?"

Lucas thought for a moment and a subtle smile crept up on his face. "The summer before our junior year of high school we spent every single day here. I'd play one on one against Nathan or we'd have some friends playing against us." he took Peyton's hand and guided her towards a set of table and benches by the court. "Brooke would sit here on this table. She had her cheerleading uniform on and she'd paint an "S" for Scott on her cheek and then cheer for us. Nathan and Brooke were still in some sort of honeymoon phase and when the sun started setting they'd always come up with some lame excuses although they could just as well have just said they wanted some alone time."

Lucas paused a little to see if Peyton was still following and then continued with a little lower voice as he was telling her a secret "Some nights I just stayed here, shot a little bit more hoops by myself and then sat right here on this bench. You know, not very often, but sometimes when I was with Brooke and Nathan I felt a little lonely watching how they had each other and I had only myself. And I guess that's why they were making those lame excuses, so they wouldn't rub it in my face how happy they were. But when I sat here by myself and watched the city lights on the other side of the river, I just felt hope. That one day I would have something even better."

Peyton was taken by his honesty and trust. She flashed him a warm smile and then they both just sat on the table enjoying the silence and the beauty of the night.

* * *

"Okay, here we are. Thank you so much for tonight, Lucas. I had a great time." Peyton said as he pulled over in front of her house.

"Yeah, thank you for agreeing to come. Trust me, the pleasure was all mine."

They both just looked at each other lingering in the easiness of the date knowing that no matter what would happen after this date was over, it would get much more complicated. The attraction was obvious. Two enchanting dates left no room for denial. But both of them also had their own fears and issues very much against anything happening between the two.

"Peyton, our last two dates have been the two best dates of my life. Could we give us a chance?" Lucas finally gathered his courage.

Peyton did not answer anything for a while. She just kept looking at Lucas clearly thinking over the answer very carefully. As much as Lucas was freaked out by the fact that Peyton had a child, he still felt much more freaked out by the thought of not getting to know this enchanting woman in his car. Every single second of Peyton's pondering felt torturous.

"Peyton?"

Then finally she slowly talked to him. "You know, I can't deny how great it's been. But I come with a package and it's.." she paused for a moment and then continued very slowly "It's complicated."

This was the last chance out with least possible amount of drama. But Lucas had already jumped at the opportunity and he felt could no longer back out.

"I know," he answered firmly and kept on looking at her.

Peyton pressed her eyes shut to make her decision and then said "We can take a chance on this under three conditions."

Lucas nodded waiting to hear what they are.

"Firstly, this dating is just between you and me. We'll leave my daughter and anyone else who might get hurt, or even just might not understand, out of this." Peyton laid out her first rule.

Although the rule basically doomed their dating to very low seriousness levels, the part of Lucas that was against the whole relationship with Peyton in the first place rejoiced.

"Secondly please don't expect us to get intimate anytime soon." This one came much more pleadingly. However Lucas seemed a little hesitant of what she was meaning by the second rule. He raised his eyebrows to ask for an explanation. So Peyton cleared the meaning of the rule "If you want this to just get to bed with me, please just leave right away."

Lucas still didn't speak but his posture got much softer and he answered to Peyton's vulnerability with very empathetic and gentle shaking of his head.

Since it seemed like they were on the same page about the second rule Peyton moved on with her firmest and most determined voice "And finally, do not speak to me in song lyrics."

* * *

**Alright, that was Chapter 9. What do you think about Leyton's dating, will it work? Any thoughts or comments or questions on anything, please review. I know my updating pace has slowed down a little lately, but your reviews still have a huge impact on how I write.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi! Here comes chapter 10. I know many of you've been very frustrated with me for not telling how Ellie came to be earlier and I said I'd wait until P tells the story to Lucas, but well I changed my mind about it. Anyway, thank you OTHGirl24, Mela18, AaBb, A-Scrape1010 and EmmaJoie for your reviews of last chapter. Enjoy chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: The characters come from amazing Mark Schwahn's One Tree Hill, lyrics are from Kelly Clarkson's song Long Shot, which can be found on her All I Ever Wanted album.**

* * *

_-two and half weeks later at Red Bedroom records-_

"_**I felt it/ The wire touched my neck and/ Then someone pulled it tighter/ I never saw it coming..."**_

"Thank God you're here!" Haley almost screamed through the blasting music as Nathan and Jamie walked into the office.

"_**...So now I'll take a chance on/ This thing we may have started/ Intentional or not I/ Don't think we saw it coming/ It's all adding up to something/ That asks for some involvement/ That asks for our commitment/ I think I see it coming/ If we step out of that limb..."**_

"What's going on in here?" Nathan asked confused as Haley went to turn down the volume of their stereos.

"_It's a long shot but I say why not/ If I say forget it I know that I'll regret it/ It's a long shot just to beat these odds/ The chance is we won't make it/ But I know if I don't take it/ There's no chance/ Cause you're the best I got/ So take the long shot..."_

"Whew, yeah, thanks for coming. I say it's a pretty great deal for me that I get to spend the afternoon with my favorite boy, And I get out of this madhouse for a while." Haley grinned and took Jamie into her lap. "As for what's going on here, one miss Sawyer has been listening to Kelly Clarkson's Long Shot all the time during these past two and half weeks. I call it her lyric therapy, but this time this is driving me crazy. The only times I know it hasn't been on are when she's out and when she sleeps. And days like these, when Ellie's with a babysitter, she blasts it out really loud, says she needs it for concentration.."

Nathan was just about to comment, when Peyton walked in from the bathroom, not noticing the visiting Scotts.

"Haley, please keep the music on louder, I really need it and you're leaving like about now anyway." Peyton whined and then noticed Nathan and Jamie. "Oh, hi!" she added a little embarrassed. "Never mind."

"Yeah, so I think I'm going to take off with this handsome guy. Or what do you say James?" Haley winked at the boy. In the past two and half weeks Jamie had gotten to hang out many times with his new best friend. The adults had found it most convenient that Nathan didn't tag along. This afternoon the plan was for Haley and Jamie to go do some birthday shopping while Nathan would get to hang out alone with Peyton.

"Totally," Jamie grinned and hopped off of Haley's lap to hug his father and aunt Peyton good-bye.

"Alright, so what's going on, sis?" Nathan asked confused and worried. "Apart from the two date-time Ellie's baby-sittings we haven't really had the chance to talk in a while."

Peyton let out a dry chuckle and turned her stereos. "If you're asking about the song, that's just me. I'm a little lunatic, you know."

Nathan didn't find much humor in her words. "Peyton, really? What's up? Is it my brother? Because if he's done something, I can totally take care of him. He maybe more biologically related, but if he's being an idiot I'm totally on your side, don't worry."

"No, Lucas has been nothing but sweet to me." A small blush rose on Peyton's cheeks. "We've been on five dates now if you count Mia and Chase's wedding and no one has ever treated me with such respect and gentleness, like I'm a real lady or a princess or something."

"Okay, good. So if it's not him, what else has happened in the last few weeks? You know, if you need me to, I can totally beat someone else up, too." Nathan winked causing Peyton to chuckle.

"Well, in that case you should probably beat me up."

Nathan raised his eyebrows at her comment to signal he needed an explanation.

"See, it's not him, it's me but well, it's got to do with him." Peyton paused "See, I really like him."

Nathan waited a little bit for the problem and then couldn't help but laugh when he realized she had already said it. "Um, call me old fashioned, but shouldn't that be a good thing, considering you are dating him?"

Peyton smiled at him sheepishly. "Yeah, but this is me we're talking about..."

"So?"

"Anyway, the answer to your original question is that we have three rules in our dating. One of our rules is failing me right now and I'm trying to deal with that. My way of dealing with things is through music. Hence, the blasting music you walked in on in the beginning." Peyton ranted switching the subject a little bit.

"Rules, huh?" Nathan asked intrigued, "What kind of rules?"

"Oh, you know, the basics: it's just between us - Ellie and others at risk will be kept out of it, nothing too intimate and no song lyrics." Peyton stated the obvious.

"No song lyrics?" Nathan didn't find the list quite as obvious.

"You know this lyric therapy thing of mine goes two ways. Controlled by me, songs can make things better for me. Like right now Kelly Clarkson's Long Shot just understands and encourages me to keep at somewhat positive. But song lyrics can manipulate my feelings better than anything and therefore if he starts quoting song lyrics to me, that can be fatal."

"So basically, all you asked for was for him to not make you fall in love with him, right?" Peyton looked at her feet and was quiet. "Right?" Then she finally nodded a little.

"Call me old fashioned, but doesn't that make dating kind of pointless?"

Peyton was getting a little annoyed by Nathan's truthfulness. So she decided to change the subject back to the original again. "Anyway, as I was saying. Rule number one is failing this weekend and it is the most important one of my rules. I just don't know what to do about it."

"Ellie?"

"Yes, Ellie. And Jamie, too. It's your son's fourth birthday party and since he's your son's uncle I assume he's bound to meet Ellie. This is all falling apart, don't you see?"

"Lucas has been nothing but a great uncle to Jamie throughout these four years. I'm quite sure Ellie will be fine meeting him." Nathan tried to reassure her.

"I know. And that is exactly the problem."

"Okay, now you lost me, Sawyer. What's the problem in there not being a problem?" Peyton's logic had gotten way too complicated for Nathan.

"I know I'm playing with fire getting by dating him. I know it'll hurt like hell when he leaves, but there's something about him why I can't not date him." Peyton explained desperation in her voice. "The rule is there to protect Ellie. It's one thing that I'll end up hurting because of my weird fascination in him, but I can't let Ellie go through the pain, too."

"Okay, I guess that makes sense. Except he hasn't mentioned anything to me about leaving... Where's he leaving to? And when?"

"I don't know, sometime, anywhere..." Peyton cried out.

"So he's leaving, but I don't know anything about it and you don't know any details about it? What should we think of that? What's he even leaving for?" Something just did not quite add up right.

"Because of me, okay? People always leave. Look at everyone I've gotten close to: My biological parents left me for adoption, my adoptive parents died before I could form any memories about them, by the time I was 15 I had had ten foster parents. Then my biological mom Ellie came back to my life and wanted to start all over with me. I thought maybe some people came back, too. And yes, it was great for the two years until she succumbed to breast cancer." Peyton chuckled very dryly. "People always leave, sometimes they leave twice, right?"

Nathan was speechless. He had known some parts of Peyton's story, but never known how tough it really had been for her.

"Not to mention the boys in my life. I've had three boyfriends. First of them fled from my life shortly after the first proper date, the second one got me to give up my virginity and then laughed at me the next day and went after the captain of the cheerleading squad. And well the third was John, who charmed me with music and music industry, but all he saw was a naive assistant to his assistant and well, in the end he left me without the job, too. Then there's the only one night stand I've ever had. He, whoever the hell he was, left me in my hotel room sometime during that night and left Ellie to grow inside of me, never able to know her father. So my history is definitely supporting my prediction that he's leaving soon."

"Peyton..." It had been a long time since he last had to comfort a woman so he was searching for the right words.

Tears were falling down her cheeks and she reached out to a drawer of her desk to get some napkins. "I'm sorry I got like this." she apologized.

"No, don't be. It's alright. Come here." he motioned to the spot next to him on the couch he was sitting.

No matter how she tried to stop them tears were streaming down her face as Peyton slowly walked next to Nathan and buried her head in his lap.

"It's gonna be alright, you know. You're way too wonderful for it not to. Not everyone leaves. I'm here, so are Haley, Ellie, contrary to what you're telling yourself Lucas hasn't left you in anyway and then there's Mia and Chase, Vivian and all the crazy ladies in the single parents' group. Though I kind of have to admit sometimes I wouldn't mind if they at least left me in peace for a while." Peyton wiped off tears from her eyes and couldn't help but chuckle "As for my brother, you can be sure he's not going to stay alive if he screws up with you somehow."

Peyton smiled at him. It felt good to have someone being so protective of her. She had never really had that before. "Thanks Nate. You're a good man." They were quiet for a moment "What am I gonna do about Jamie's birthday?"

"You're gonna come to the party with Ellie and stop worrying about Lucas and I'm gonna have a talk with Lucas. It'll be alright."

* * *

Haley and Jamie had had a very productive birthday shopping day. Although she hadn't really talked with Nathan, Haley had gotten the impression that Jamie's mother had done most of shopping in the family and Nathan was rather uncomfortable with the kind of shopping a four-year-old needed. So she took the boy to pick out the makings of a great birthday party. They had balloons, cotton candy and all kinds of fun stuff to do on Saturday.

Haley knew she was a little crazy to be so attentive in a family she did not belong to. But as much as she would have liked one, she did not have a family of her own to contribute to. She felt like the little boy had been give for her to do her best to his well being. Considering her underlying feelings for Jamie's dad and his flaky demeanor towards her, chances were she was going to get hurt at some point. But what Haley felt for James Lucas Scott was too overwhelming for her to care about that. She had just pushed her crush for Nathan Scott out of the way and decided to focus fully on Jamie instead.

"Alright, buddy. I think we're almost done. There's just one thing left." Haley grinned at the boy.

"What is that?" Jamie asked. He was already very satisfied with what they had gotten, but it was still very exciting to just spend time with Haley in the shopping mall.

"The present. What do you want?"

Jamie did not react as Haley would have expected. He looked at his feet like he was embarrassed.

"Jamie, honey. A birthday present is a fun thing. If you could have anything in the entire world, what would you want?"

Jamie mumbled something so quietly that she had no idea what he had said.

"Sorry, I did not hear that properly. I'll tell you what. Let's go sit over there on that bench, you can whisper it to my ear and if I can ever get that for you I'll do my best to do it." She could see a tiny glint of hope light up in the boys eyes and although she loved to see it there it also scared her a little bit. She prayed to God she'd be able to live up to her promises.

They sat down on the bench and Jamie looked at Haley face full of vulnerability and trust and then whispered into her ear "I want mama. I want daddy to be happy."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? There are a few things that need to happen before the actual birthday party, but we'll either get to the party already in next chapter or then the one after that. I have vague visions for some of the near future's happenings and an idea of where we should get and at what pace, but your opinions and ideas could make a difference in the exact turn out of the next few chapters. So please let me know what your thoughts are about the story and the situations Haley, Nathan, Jamie, Peyton, Lucas and Ellie are in.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm sorry this one is much shorter than my updates normally, but the party is going to be so big that I couldn't really have any of that added well to this chapter yet. **

* * *

_-Saturday morning-_

"Hey man, you wanted to see me before the party." Lucas entered Nathan and Jamie's back yard, where Nathan was setting up the grill.

"Yeah, I did. I need to talk to you. It's good you had time to come a little early. Just hang on a sec." Nathan replied focusing mostly on the grill, still.

Lucas seated himself comfortably on a chair near the grill. "Yeah, no problem. You just took me off my writing a little early."

Nathan stopped and turned around to face his brother. "Hold on, you're writing again? Since when?"

Lucas did not quite catch what was so special about it. "Um, I have been for the last month or so. Why is it so big deal? I've written before, too?"

"Yeah, I know. I was the main character of your book, remember?" Nathan chuckled "What surprises me in you writing again is that you've been having a major writer's block for years. You said yourself you still wanted to, but just couldn't grasp any stories anymore. It's just weird, that's all."

"Mm, yeah, I know. But it's really nice to be writing again. Anyway, is everything alright? What is it that you wanted to talk to me about? Where's Jamie?"

"Jamie's at Red Bedroom. He's 'helping' Haley. He's been a little weird lately, so we thought a distraction before the party. Anyway, I need to have a talk with you about Peyton before they come here, so let's get to it." Nathan sat down on a chair opposite to Lucas's.

"Peyton? What about her? She's coming here right? I asked if she wanted me to pick her up, but she said we'd just meet here."

"Yeah, about that.." Nathan paused for a moment to search for the right words, "What are your intentions towards her?"

Lucas froze and did not answer. His brother waited for a bit and then started the talk over.

"Okay, that was rather intensive start of the conversation, let's rewind. How do you feel about the two of you dating?"

"I'd like to think, well I hope, we're fine." there was a little hesitance in his voice.

Nathan smiled although he wasn't quite sure why, "She told me about your dating rules. What do you think about them?"

Lucas chuckled nervously. He cared about Peyton very much but there were a lot of things that complicated it all. "Um, I don't know. I'm pretty much at the point of liking her where I'll take anything I can get. But I guess that's not good enough answer for your interrogation?"

Nathan nodded awkwardly. This was a very odd. Never before had they needed to talk like this before, but there was too much at stake here not to start now.

"I like her a lot. The more time I spend with her the more I seem to like her." Lucas started hesitantly and paused before continuing "I might even be falling for her."

Nathan smiled and nodded encouragingly. "I'm sensing there is a but, though?"

"Well, then the rules... I'm actually really happy about the rules. I don't quite get the whole no song lyrics rule, but I don't really see a problem with that. Would I like to sleep with her? Yes, but she's way too magical for me to really care that much about that rule, either. I mean, you've seen her, right? She's like an angel. A mortal man like me would die a happy man having gotten to just see once something that beautiful."

"But apparently she has a kid. And not only am I way too mortal for her, but I'm just not cut out to be a dad. My "dad" sucked. I don't know how to be a positive male influence to a child. The idea of a child in that close relationship to me just freaks me out. So I have been very relieved about her first rule of not involving the kid in our dating."

"But you've already been doing it wonderfully for the past four year. You're great with Jamie!" Nathan objected to his brother's absurd lack of belief in himself.

"Yeah, it's different, though. He's got you. I'm just an uncle and I can do uncle just fine, I had a pretty great one when I was little." Lucas reasoned.

"You do realize you're talking this all to your BROTHER? That we share the same father and uncle? And that I'm Jamie's dad." Nathan chuckled and then turned back to serious. "Besides we both know that I got the better end of the deal when it comes to Dan. You've been much less under all his destructive influence."

Lucas sank into his thoughts and did not say anything to his brother. Nathan let him rest before getting to the real point of their very uncomfortable talk.

"Luke!" He then woke his big brother from the deep thoughts. "You know that Ellie is Jamie's friend and she'll be here today? I know it's messy and if you could make things simpler, you would. But you and Ellie meeting breaks the first rule, right?"

A slight panic appeared on Lucas's face as he went through all the bad scenarios of what the failure in the first rule could mean. He could end up screwing everything up. Peyton could end the dating anyway, just because of the rule...

"I know you're freaking out about the mess enough as is, so just hear me out. That rule is there just to protect her. You can just stay away from her, we've got room enough for the both of you. But this could also be the perfect time to step up and let Jamie introduce his 'Uncle Lucas' to her. Peyton's probably going to kill me for telling you this, but she's not, and no one else is either, asking you to be Ellie's dad. Why couldn't you try and be an 'Uncle Lucas' to her,too? We both know you're pretty awesome at that role."

Lucas raised his head and a small smile tugged on his lips as he nodded at his brother, who had paused looking for a response. "Just, you better not hurt her in any way! If you can't guard her heart, or Peyton's for that matter, don't even bother with them. 'Cause I'd have to kill you then, and I think we've already had more than enough of murdering brothers in the Scott family."

Lucas let out a nervous chuckle.

"Okay, good talk. Now go get the stakes, would you? This is getting weird. I was not born to talk about feelings with my brother." Nathan rushed out of the conversation causing both brothers to chuckle as they rose from their chairs and went back to grilling for the party.

* * *

**A/N: How do you feel? What do you hope to happen in the party? Will Lucas avoid Ellie or get to know her?**

**And to all you Naley fans reading this story, don't worry. We're getting to the good stuff now in the next chapters, so please hang in there.. I'm just as excited about that as you are!**

**I have the basic storyline idea in my head, but I haven't decided much of details and timings and I'll gladly take into consideration any wishes you have for what should happen. So please review! And thank you for all your messages and reviews and favorites and story alerts! They have been a much needed encouragement for me writing this.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you Ace5492, Shaun, HS1130, AshleyM15, OTHGirl24, EmmaJoie and grayfan for your reviews! This chapter I dedicated to OTHGirl24, when I read your review I just got this image in my head and I just had to write it down, that ended up being the base of some of the scenes in this chapter. Once again a proof of how reviews can make a difference in the publishing schedule and story content..**

* * *

_-At Jamie's birthday party, the Saturday afternoon-_

She was as breathtaking as ever when she stood by Nathan's back door watching how Nathan, Haley, Jamie and some kids from the neighborhood we're playing Freeze Tag. Every time the four-year-old birthday boy caught Haley he seemed to try and catch his father so that he'd freeze as close to Haley as possible and vice versa, but Haley was seemed to be one of the first to be caught in each round. Lucas couldn't really focus on watching the game, but the smile on Peyton's face told him quite enough about it.

"Hey" He said quietly, but loud enough for her to hear him, as he approached her.

Peyton turned her head away from the playing kids to him, smiled nervously and said a hey back.

"You're not alone here, are you?" he asked her carefully. They both knew he was referring to Ellie and also the first rule of their dating.

Peyton's posture appeared even a little more fragile than usual, when she shook her head.

"Look, I really like what we've had going on for us and I hope not to jeopardize it. It's a big yard and house so I'll just stay further from you."

Peyton did not know what to say. It was her rule and she had wished for this. She didn't want Ellie to meet Lucas yet. But having Lucas so easily declaring to stay away surprisingly hurt her. She found herself disappointed in getting her own will. So she just nodded calmly and reached out for a hug that despite it's brevity was something for her to hold onto through the conflicting afternoon that was without a doubt ahead of her.

"You look beautiful, Peyton Sawyer." Lucas whispered to her ear and she pulled out of the hug, gave him a smile and went inside to add finishing touches to Jamie's cake.

* * *

"Alright guys this is the final round of Freeze Tag for now, okay? The game is over when there are five frozen ones. And look who we have as 'it'!" Nathan stuck out his tongue and smirked at Haley. For some reason running around with kids had eased the tension and awkwardness between the two and in the midst of playing they had formed a playful energy, which resulted in very friendly, almost affectionate behavior towards one another.

"Ha ha laugh at me all you want Scott! But you played dirty when you got Annie to catch me first." Haley panted as she was chasing neighbor's seven-year-old, who was running near Nathan. "You distracted me with the handsome Scott and.." she caught three neighbors' kids "you know how he's my soft spot."

Nathan stopped for moment to laugh at her but underestimated Haley. Just when he was about to get to a safe distance from her she touched his arm and he ended up frozen, too.

Jamie had been near by and was now more interested in what Haley had said than the game and ran towards her to ask "Who's the handsome Scott, Haley?"

"Ha! Caught ya! Game over! Good game guys, thank you!" Haley caught the birthday boy into her embrace and fell carefully onto the grass with him. "You are hands down the most handsome Scott boy in the world."

An exaggerated ear-to-ear smile rose on Jamie's face at the compliment. He was beaming at the thought Haley thought he was handsome.

"I find it quite unclassy to be lying in the ground like that at a party, but you are very right about the who of the Scott boys is handsome." A brunette middle-aged lady Haley didn't recognize appeared from behind them.

"Grandma Victoria!" Jamie squeaked and ran to hug his grandmother.

"Happy birthday Jamie." Victoria Davis said calmly. "Now, what have I told you about calling me grandma."

"That it makes it sound like you're old and I should call you just Victoria." Jamie said without the enthusiasm he had had while greeting her.

He stepped back to be by Haley again. "So, Victoria," Jamie exaggerated his grandmother's name. "This is my James friend Haley."

"Hi, Haley James, nice to meet you!" Haley smiled warmly although she was feeling very self-conscious in front of the woman who was glaring at her like she was covered in blue slime.

Victoria took her time to just evaluate and despise the woman in front of her. She was definitely no Davis in her very down-to-earth style and behavior. Then she finally gave her a cold nod and said "Victoria Davis. Now, Jamie, honey. Where can one get a good cup of coffee. I'm certainly in need of one."

"Um..?" Jamie forwarded the question to Haley. He had been so focused on playing that such adult things like coffee hadn't really crossed his mind yet.

"There should be coffee in the kitchen, honey. Aunt Peyton's there. Why don't you take Victoria there?" Haley addressed all of her speech to the boy as the grandmother freaked her out big time.

* * *

Most of the people at the party were total strangers to Lucas. He knew Nathan wanted Jamie to get a chance to play properly at the party so he, Peyton and Haley had invited as many children and their parents as they could. Lucas was not feeling like mingling with strangers and so he searched for any of his friends. Just when he noticed Skills and Mouth by the basketball hoop and was about to join them, Lucas felt a soft touch on his knee. He lowered his eyes to see what was touched him. To his surprise it was a little girl, about two years old maybe. She was the prettiest little girl Lucas Scott had ever seen: green eyes, blonde slightly curly hair and a beautiful combination of attitude and fragility in her posture.

"Uh!" the girl said and pointed towards a pink balloon that had gotten stuck in a tree at about Lucas' shoulder height.

"Did your balloon get stuck? Do you want me to help you get it back?" Lucas asked her a warm smile pasted from widely in his face. The little girl nodded.

Lucas reached to get the balloon from the tree and then handed it back to the little girl. She tried to dribble the balloon as she had seen guys by the basketball hoop do with a basketball. To Lucas it was one of the most endearing sights he had seen in the long time. The balloon slipped out of her reach again, but just rolled a few feet on the patio. "Uh" she pointed at it her green eyes seemed to be drilling through Lucas' blue ones. Needing no words she demanded him to participate her balloon game.

Lucas weighed his options: a pretty little girl whose parents did not seem to be around or old friends he could hang out with whenever. Pretty little girl, no contest there. He could definitely catch up with Mouth and Skills later, too.

* * *

Right when the game had ended and Jamie joined Haley in the end fun Nathan had backed out and gave Chase an out of the grilling duties. Although there had been many kids playing with them, it had felt more like he had been playing with just Haley and Jamie. It was a little weird. He had only ever really hung out with Haley when they had danced at the Adams wedding. That had turned out really awkward and even though they had seen each other quite a lot because of Jamie's friendship with her, they had definitely been avoiding each other as much as they could. It shocked him a little how much fun he had had playing freeze tag with her and the kids. Like maybe they weren't doomed to awkwardness and avoidance for the rest of their lives. He had already figured that Haley was going to be an important person in his son's life, maybe they could be friends, too. It surely would make things easier with Jamie.

"Do you need any help with that?" a soft voice interrupted his thoughts. It was Haley.

His initial reaction was to brush her off like always before, but he had just thought of trying to change his ways for his son and what better time to start working on it than the boy's birthday. So he smiled instead and said "Oh, yeah, thanks. Um, could you hold that plate for me so I can add these steaks to it?"

"Sure." Haley had been sure she asked for nothing, but couldn't help but feel positively surprised at how friendly he was being to her. His cold behavior was surely safer for her, but it didn't feel half as nice as this did.

"Where did the boy go?" Nathan thought Jamie would be a good common ground to start the conversation.

"Oh, he met this woman, your mother maybe? He said she's his grandmother, but she insisted him to call him Victoria." Haley stuttered replaying in her mind the meeting with the very intimidating lady.

Nathan burst to laugh. "Congratulations on surviving your first meeting with Victoria Davis. She's not my mother. She's my mother-in-law, or whatever that is called these days, Brooke's mother anyway." Haley nodded at his explanation but although he assumed she knew who Brooke was, he had not told her any of that himself and so he wanted to add that, "Brooke was my wife and Jamie's mother."

Haley rose her head slowly so that her eyes met his. She just looked him in the eye warmly for a while "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry about that."

They were quiet for a while until Haley broke the silence and moved the conversation on.

"People turned up quite nicely. Do you think Jamie is enjoying his party?"

"Yeah, thank you for helping me and Peyton invite people here. Now that we're staying here at least for a while, I really want him to find friends and feel at home here." Nathan said sincerely.

"No problem, you have an amazing son. I'd do anything for that boy," Haley smiled back and after a little pause continued "Which brings me to this, um, I think I need to talk to you about something concerning Jamie. Do you think we could talk after the party?"

"Of course, and everything seems to be quite under control now, especially that we got these steaks grilled, so you can talk to me even now if you want." Nathan offered.

"No, I think it's best to do it in peace when the others have gone and Jamie's a sleep." Haley tugged on a little and nervous smile. "I better go serve these steaks now, but we'll talk later."

Nathan nodded. He was intrigued to find out what Haley had to say. She was so good with the boy that it made him feel much less lost and lonely that she wanted to talk to him about his son. Haley was almost gone already, when he finally managed to thank her and confirm they would talk when everyone else had left.

* * *

Jamie had taken his grandmother's hand and although it wasn't her first time in the house he guided her towards the house and the kitchen like a gentleman. After all, he was a big four-year-old now.

"You look very nice today, Victoria" he tried to break the iciness he had noticed in her when meeting Haley.

"Thank you Jamie." She melted a little, "How has your birthday been?"

"It's been Awesome!" Jamie's eyes lit up, "I got to help Haley write a song at office. Haley's voice is the prettiest. And then we went for a walk by the docks and Haley bought me ice cream. I had chocolate, chocolate's my favorite. What's your favorite flavor?"

Victoria did not answer, but deep in her thoughts followed her grandson's lead anyway. Annoyed by the lack of response Jamie suddenly stopped and just waited for an answer. "Uh, um, sorry, what?"

"Ice cream, grandma! What's your favorite flavor?" Jamie repeated a little annoyed, but still in high spirits.

"Oh, I don't really like ice cream. Gotta keep up appearances." Victoria run her manicured fingers through her stylishly cut hair. "And it's Victoria, mister.."

Jamie smirked.

"VicToria," he playfully emphasized the name, "Have you ever heard Haley sing?"

"That woman on the ground? No, I've only seen her on her back on the grass like an animal." she replied still very dryly, but her tone was much warmer and playful than before.

Jamie chuckled at the mental image. "Yeah, she's so much fun. And isn't she pretty?"

Victoria raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes. "Hmm.."

"She's my James friend and I think she's Really pretty," Jamie continued not caring much about his grandmother's face.

Victoria stopped them in the dining room. What on earth was her grandson talking about when he said James friend? She could hear preparation noises coming from the kitchen so it was best to finish the conversation before her much awaited coffee.

"Well she's a James and I'm a James, but she's a girl. She still said that James is a very manly name and definitely not a girls' name. I think one day she'll be my wife - or my mama. We have the same name, just like daddy and mommy had and me and daddy have." Jamie smiled sincerely. "Come on, let's get you coffee." Jamie grabbed his stunned and shocked grandmother's hand pulling her to the kitchen.

* * *

The little girl had certainly Lucas wrapped around her tiny fingers. It didn't take long for him to realize that she really did not use words, that she didn't seem to have to. Her way of communicating was very efficient she could hold out quite a conversation with just different kind of "uh"s, pointing, nodding and shaking her head. Lucas and the girl had already discussed that none of the ladies in the yard was her mama. The girl would point at a lady and Lucas would ask if that was her mama and then she would shake her head for no. For a struggling author the communicating was really fascinating. If only there were words for his books that effective, too.

When the fact that her mama wasn't on the yard had gotten across to Lucas, he tried to figure out his new friend's name. That was way more difficult than the topic before, considering you couldn't really point at anything to find out options. But the two still managed to communicate that Lucas could call her princess. They both seemed very content about the new name.

It felt to Lucas that by agreeing on the name he actually became friends with the girl, but then she managed to surprise him again and she just waved at him for goodbye and wandered off. He just stood there, mouth open and watched as Princess walked carefree towards some ladies he did not know.

"Yo, Luke! Who was that?" Skills and Mouth appeared from behind him.

Lucas collected himself and turned his attention fully to his friends. "That was princess, she doesn't seem to speak yet, she just communicates, so I don't know who she really is. But she was definitely very awesome. What have you been up to?"

"Oh, you know, just hanging out. We're in awe about this party. Who knew Nathan Scott could pull such a huge and kick-ass party, especially now without Brooke" Mouth stated in a way that in all wondering sounded almost like a question.

Lucas let out a half-chuckle looked around the yard and smiled "Yeah, Brooke would certainly have loved this party. He's trying really hard, you know."

Mouth and Skills nodded, but the looks on their faces were demanding for elaborating a little more.

"I think he doesn't want to let Brooke down, and so he's trying to be as much of both of them for Jamie, hence a very Brooke-style huge birthday party. But this party isn't all him. Have you met Haley and Peyton yet?"

"Damn Scott, nice job! Three women in a year, two at once.." Skills cheered and right then realized it was was quite out of the line, "Oh, man, sorry. That was bad. I- I didn't mean it like that. Just.."

His long time friends bursted to laughter watching his embarrassment.

"It's okay, Skills. Just try staying out of comments like that when Nathan's around." Lucas comforted him, while Mouth was still trying to catch his breath and stop laughing.

"What he should have said was that we've heard him mention Peyton, and Jamie mention Haley, but we haven't met them and we don't really know anything about them. What's up with them?"

"Well Nathan is not with either of them. He's great friends with Peyton," Lucas looked around but could not see her, "she must be inside somewhere, she's here though so you can surely meet her. And well, Haley is great friends with Jamie," he looked around again trying to see if he could spot Haley, "That's her" he pointed at a woman pouring juice to some kids' cups. Her light brown hair was in a ponytail, she had a simple but pretty green dress. She looked stunning in the most natural way, when she smiled at the kids, who thanked her for the drinks.

"You should ask her out, Mouth" Skills encouraged as they were checking her out. Before anyone could react to his comment they saw Haley smile with a special sparkle in her eyes and noticed the smile was aimed at Nathan, who was nearer to them. "That is unless, she's actually taken by a certain younger Scott-brother."

The three friends just looked at each other smiling at the images playing in their heads, no one daring to say anything out loud, but well aware the others were thinking the same.

That's how Nathan found them as he approached them. He had been best friends with the three for ages, but the weird looks on their faces and the silent communication between the three was completely new sight to him. He chuckled to himself as he remembered noticing from afar how Lucas had met Ellie and thought, maybe her techniques were just contagious and now his author brother wouldn't need words anymore, either.

"What is going on with you?"

"Oh, hi Nate!" all three looked like they were little kids, caught from doing something they weren't supposed to do.

"We were just talking about how Lucas met a girl here, great party by the way," Mouth was the first to recover.

"Luke, you do know I just had a talk with you this morning and that Peyton's here in this party." Nathan's amusement was suddenly gone.

"Wait, what? So you and this Peyton?" Skills turned to Lucas puzzled.

"It's not like that.." Lucas ignored Skills and focused on his brother. He was a little annoyed to be judged so fast "This 'girl I met' happens to be, I don't know, maybe twenty three years younger than me, so although very pretty and awesome, she doesn't exactly go to the same category with Peyton."

Nathan's eyes brightened "Oh! So you were talking about Ellie. Yeah, she's so cool! I told you, you'd be great with her."

Lucas's eyes sure did not sparkle, instead they got a little foggy and his face went pale. "That's her?"

"I thought you noticed, she's such a mini Peyton in many ways." Nathan smiled, still ignoring Skills and Mouth who were standing by them looking very lost.

Lucas might not have looked as lost as the two of his friends, but he was in a big chaos on the inside. He couldn't even grasp what really was going on. It just felt like he was going to explode "I, I have to go." he stuttered and almost ran to his car.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, what do you think? The party will continue in Chapter 13, if you have any special wishes for what's gonna happen, I'll be very interested in hearing them and I promise, if it works with the rest of it, I'll try and make them happen. Anyway, the Naley talk is at least definitely going to happen then. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Sorry that it's taken me so long to get this chapter up. We're still at Jamie's party and I've tried to incorporate some of your wishes to what's happening. So thanks for your reviews for last chapter, they helped me a lot when writing this. I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

Compared to the busy backyard and house, Nathan's driveway was wonderfully peaceful. Peyton had finished Jamie's birthday cake and noticed that in midst of all the preparations the kitchen trash can was basically overloaded and had to be taken out. She took her time, though. Her main responsibilities for the party were coming to an end and so she definitely had the right to enjoy a little peace and quiet before going back to the party and giving Mia a break from looking after her 20-month-old.

She knew she had to keep it casual with Lucas for Ellie, but she couldn't help but feel happy with the idea of still having him around for the afternoon. As much as it all scared her, she was starting to like the butterflies she got in her stomach whenever he was around. She got rid of the trash but she still lingered in the front yard. Lucas' car was parked right by Nathan's house on the street and instead of going back to the party she found herself walking towards the car. Most of their dates they had just come and gone separately and met wherever they were going to spend the date, but the date they had decided to start dating they had driven together in the red mustang and so it felt somehow magical to her whenever she saw the car.

In the midst of her day dreaming Peyton heard the front door open and then close hastily right after. She turned to see who it was and couldn't help but chuckle that it was none other than Lucas. He looked distressed and she did not like to see him like that at all. Knowing no one else was nearby Peyton leaned on the car's front door and started searching for eye contact with the approaching man, who still hadn't noticed her there.

Lucas had casted her eyes to the ground in front of him as he was walking fast towards his car. He knew how his brother's front yard worked so he didn't bother looking up much. Instead of noticing the car coming up in front of him his eyes caught the most perfect legs he had ever seen. He knew exactly who they belonged to, but it was too hard to believe she'd actually be by his car. It could just as well have been just him dreaming. It would not have been the first time dreaming about her anyway. He stopped, closed his eyes pinched himself in the arm and and opened the his eyes again. The legs were still there and so he slowly raised his eyes towards Peyton's eyes. There she was, leaning on his car and smiling at him. It must have been the sexiest scene he had seen in all his life and somehow that smile of hers made him forget about everything that had happened on the other side of the house.

Peyton's right hand found a strand of her hair to play with. There was magic in the moment. The way he looked at her made her feel like the most beautiful woman on earth. She was quite sure no one had ever looked at her the way he was looking at her right now. They lingered there just eyeing each other in silence making every look as meaningful as they could.

"Hi" Peyton finally said softly breaking the perfect silence.

"Hey blondie. What are you doing out here?" Lucas stepped two steps toward her.

Peyton shrugged lightly. "Oh, you know just enjoying some peace and quiet. It's a beautiful day."

Lucas looked at her in disbelief. "Have you walked past any mirrors today?"

Peyton let out a chuckle. "What kind of question is that?"

"I'm just saying, that no one who's seen you today could use the word beautiful for something as mundane as a nice day."

Peyton blushed at the comment. She had never met anyone who could flirt as sincerely as Lucas did. The way he said such an overly cheesy line made it very hard not to believe he really meant what he said. "Well aren't you a sweet talker. What are you doing out here?" As much as she was enjoying the admiration she needed to change the subject.

The spell was broken. Suddenly Lucas remembered exactly why he was by his car and not in the back yard celebrating his nephew's birthday. He had screwed up and broken one of the three rules of their dating. Chances were high Peyton would end it all if she knew. And she was standing right in front of him looking so damn beautiful he had to at least try to postpone the break up as much as he could.

"Something came up and I have to go." Lucas forced a smile through his distress.

Peyton found his behavior strange. Something was definitely wrong and it worried her to see him like that. She reached out her hand to his face like trying to gently brush off all the worry from his face. "Can I help you with anything?" she softly whispered into his ear and pulled him into a hug.

Lucas's heart was breaking. It was hard enough to drive away from such a beautiful woman knowing she'd probably break up with him the next time they would see each other if they would see each other again. But why did she have to be so damn perfect by her heart on top of all that?

They pulled away, Lucas shook his head and softly answered "I'm sorry" meaning all the zillions of meanings the phrase took on although she was not yet able to read most of them. He just looked at her imprinting every detail of her.

It felt like he was looking into her soul. Was it anyone else, Peyton would have freaked out completely a long time ago. But like so many times before when she found herself in uncharted waters with him, the want to sink in deeper seemed to supersede her reflex of running away as fast as she could. And the way he had been looking at her making her feel so beautiful made her want to give her everything to this man. It scared her. But what scared her the most was that it didn't scare her as much as it definitely should have.

"I hope it will all turn out alright." she said caressing his cheek. She leaned in to give a soft peck on his lips. Neither of them wanted to let go of the moment and so he slowly seated himself to the driver's seat, kissed Peyton's hand, and drove away.

* * *

"Mouth, Uncle Skills!" Jamie yelled in excitement. It was nice that there were a lot of fun activities and games in stead of boring adult talk that he was used to being around his dad and his dad's friends. But all the new weird people were also very exhausting for the birthday boy. So he was happy to spend time with people he already knew and loved.

"Hey man!" Skills greeted him and threw the little boy to the air. He then let him back down to the ground and Jamie took a very cool, adult-like, lean on one of his legs like he was actively participating whatever the adults were discussing. Only neither his dad nor the two uncles seemed to pick the conversation back up.

"So, have y'all met my James-friend?" Jamie took things into his own hands.

Nathan couldn't help but smile at his boy. He felt like his normal very special James Lucas Scott again. And Skills and Mouth were totally confused which was fun, too.

"What's that?" Mouth asked.

"Haley, Haley! Come here!" Jamie shouted to get Haley's attention.

She could feel all the two Scott men and and the two others all watching her carefully as she walked towards them. "What's up Jimmy-Jam?"

"I just wanted to introduce you to my uncles. This is Mouth and my uncle Skills. And this is my James-friend Haley. Isn't she pretty?" Jamie flashed a blissful smile.

The four adults just stared at the boy until Mouth found the right words for introduction and shook Haley's hand. Soon Skills and Nathan were occupied in discussion about Ravens basketball and Mouth and Haley found a lot of thing to talk about just the two of them.

Jamie looked at the evolvement very dissatisfied. He had wanted all his most important people to hang out with him and not engage in their own little conversations. He especially wasn't keen on Haley being so interested in the conversation with Mouth. And where even were his Uncle Lucas or Aunt Peyton and Ellie? They should be there, too.

As if on cue Peyton appeared from the other side of the house and joined them. "Hi birthday boy. You having a good time?" she focused her attention to Jamie as everyone else seemed to be in the middle of something already.

Jamie gave her a weird face and shrugged. "What's wrong buddy? The last time I checked you were having a lot of fun."

"Yeah. But now they're speaking like That." He pointed especially at Haley and Mouth and Peyton let out a chuckle. "And I wanted us all to be together. You know my uncle Lucas?"

Peyton nodded smiling at him. "Where is he?"

She knelt down to the boy's level and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm really sorry buddy, but your Uncle Lucas had to leave already. He didn't want to, but something came up and he had to." Jamie's face fell at the news. "He said to tell you that he's really sorry he had to miss so much of your party, but that he'd make it up to you later, okay?"

Jamie nodded.

Haley and Mouth's conversation had turned into the concert Haley was having at local bar Tric's all ages' night the next weekend. Peyton was interested in joining the conversation, but having just heard Jamie whine about boredom she tried to come up with something to bring his sprits back up in stead.

She moved a little so that she was almost on the other side of the crowd from Nathan and directed her speech to him when a good pause came. "Yo, Scott me and the birthday boy are bored. What are you gonna do about it?" She winked and Nathan chuckled.

"Skills and Mouth, by the way, this is Peyton." Nathan quickly took care of the obligatory introductions and while they said hi to each other Nathan turned to Jamie and asked what he wanted to do.

"I wanna go to Haley's concert." It was not the suggestion any of the adults was expecting.

Nathan looked questioningly at Haley, who was just as surprised as he was. "I was just telling Mouth that I'm performing at Tric next week's Sunday."

"So can I go, too?" Jamie flashed his most manipulative smile.

"Look buddy, those kinds of things are more adults' things than for kids." Nathan tried to explain.

"But doesn't all ages mean it is for my age, too?"

Helpless with his son's determination Nathan turned to Peyton. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I was actually hoping to get a d-a-t-e for the night. But I don't mind taking her there instead or well really however."

"Jamie I'll think about it. I can't promise you that you'll get to go, though."

They were about to continue the whole 'what to do next' -conversation, when Ellie came running furiously towards her mother. She so upset that she was almost in tears, but also too upset to even cry. "Ball" she pretty much cried and drew anxiously a random eight shape to the air with her hand as if her trademark "uh" and determined pointing did not get the message across and she just had to try anything to make up for the lack.

Peyton scooped her up to her arms but the little girl just intensified her hand movements and cried out a bunch of random vowels. Among all the nonsense she every once in a while emphasized the word "ball" and she burst into another story that gave away the girls feelings but not what had made her so upset, worried and frustrated.

"Oh wow! Was that just Ellie's first proper word?" Haley got caught up with hearing her say a recognizable word.

Nathan seemed just as excited. "Peyton, She said Ball!"

Peyton on the other hand was too busy trying to catch something to let her into her little girl's story. But with no progress Ellie slowed down little by little and finally just buried her face to her mother's chest and whimpered "ball".

Nathan smirked "You have a great kid, Sawyer! All the greatest ones say "ball" as their first word."

"Daddy what did I say?" Jamie asked interested.

"Oh, what do you think you said?"

Jamie looked at his dad, who had a huge smirk plastered on his face and then Haley, who smiled at him warmly. "Ball?" he asked hopefully.

"Well, yeah. Of course. You're a Scott boy after all." Nathan confirmed.

"Haley, did you hear that? I'm one of the great ones!" Jamie cheered proudly.

All the adults chuckled at the boy's happiness, but Peyton soon turned her amusement into a not-so-serious glare, which she directed to Nathan and said. "This is your fault. You're turning my daughter into some kind of ball game freak. She was supposed to be a deep and beautiful artist. But no, the day she says her first word she's crying over a flipping ball. I knew it would be destructive to hang out with you so much!"

* * *

"Alright Haley, you're not allowed to clean anymore." Nathan commanded playfully as he stepped back to the living room after checking up on the sleeping birthday boy.

Haley let out a laugh but decided to finish the table she was cleaning anyway.

"You want anything to drink?" Nathan had walked towards the fridge. "We have water, orange juice, lemonade, sweet tea, coke, beer and red wine?"

"Wow, the problem of the modern society: too much choice." she smiled and contemplated the options.

Nathan cut her thoughts short and asked "Do you drink wine?" He caught Haley totally off guard with the question but she managed to ramble some sort of a yes through the surprise. "Good. Go make yourself comfortable on the couch, I'll pour you some wine and we can talk. You've been doing so much for today that it's time you relaxed and just enjoyed the evening."

"Well, just a little, then" Haley sat down on the living room couch and breathed deeply in and out a few times enjoying the feeling of finally getting to sit down on something soft and just relax a bit. Nathan came soon back from the kitchen with a glass of red wine for her. He seated himself on the other end of the couch and smiled at her.

"So you needed to talk to me about something?"

"Oh yeah." Haley looked away for a while before turning to Nathan. "It's about Jamie. Has he been talking about his mom to you lately?"

Nathan looked at her little worried, but mostly intrigued. He had not expected a question like that to rise tonight.

"I know it's really none of my business, but the other day when we went shopping I asked him what he wanted for his birthday and he said he wants mama and that he wants you to be happy" Haley rambled a little bit as she talked to him. She no longer felt nervous or self-conscious around him, but the subject was such that she would rather have stayed out off all of that mess. She was just Jamie's friend. She had never even met the mother and the Scott family-life should not have been any of her business. But Jamie talked to her and she was an adult so it had become her business. "I'm not saying this to betray his trust or to judge any of the difficult situation your family is in. He just sounded so vulnerable when he admitted that that was what he wanted for his birthday. I just thought you should know"

Nathan was somber and deep in his thoughts but he slowly nodded anyway. So Haley continued "Um, and I have a confession to make. And I hope you won't hate me so much more after this that I'll never get to see Jamie again.." getting started at the confession was really painful for her and it could be heard in his voice.

Nathan was puzzled. What on earth could be so terrible, that Haley would think he'd not let her see his son again? She had been so to Jamie and Jamie loved her so much that he could not understand what could make her worry over such thing. So even though there was way too much for him to digest already, he forced a smile and encouraged her to continue. "Haley, Jamie loves you. Please tell me."

Haley took a deep breath and confessed "It broke my heart to hear his wish and I then took him to the cemetery." Haley saw Nathan's face darken and hurried to explain "I know I should have come to you about it first, but the boy felt to be so worried about you, we haven't exactly talked before and so I thought maybe he just needed to spend a little time with his mom without having to worry it will make you miss her more."

Nathan wasn't exactly happy about what he had heard, but he knew better than to blame all of the frustrating news on Haley. He was the father. It was his job to make sure Jamie was alright and his own darkness and confusion in life played a big role in Jamie's heart-breaking wish. And even though Haley should have come to him about the wish earlier and it definitely wasn't Haley's place to take Jamie to Brooke's grave. But had he been her, he'd have done the exact same thing. So he controlled his intuitive anger and just nodded.

Haley couldn't read what the nod and his calm but dark demeanor meant. She took a sip of her wine and cursed herself for not disagreeing with his choice of drink for her. The setting and the drink were speaking for a comfortable, something almost romantic, situation. This was completely opposite. The true situation would have called for either very strong drink or no drink at all.

Finally Nathan continued the conversation and answered the question she had started the tough conversation with, "How did he take it? I haven't noticed anything especially different about him in the last few days."

"I was really surprised about that actually." Haley was relieved to have Nathan talking even if she still wasn't sure what he really thought. "We went there and he acknowledged that it was his mommy's grave and we talked a little bit about how she surely still loves him even though she can't be here anymore. And I said that he can still talk to her if he wants and that I could wait a little further away if he wanted to do it in peace."

Nathan nodded again, but waited to hear an actual answer to his question.

"He, he surprised me. He raised his eyebrows and looked at me like I was crazy thinking he wanted to talk to a stone. I kissed him on the cheek and stepped back a bit. He let me get a little further, but then he turned around, too, and ran to catch me and started babbling about how he likes bunnies."

Nathan's face wasn't as dark as it had been, but Haley still couldn't read it to have any idea what he was thinking. "Are you mad?" she asked carefully.

Nathan rose his head to look at her and formed a slight smile. "No, I'm not mad. Well, maybe a little but mostly at myself. Sometimes I just don't know what to do to be the best that the boy deserves. And now it seems you have to pick up the pieces and fix what I break... or can't handle. So thank you and I'm sorry."

That was so not what Haley had expected. The best case scenario in Haley's mind had been that they'd together discuss Jamie's strange behavior when it came to the topic of his mom. But she tried not to be disappointed Nathan clearly was not up for it. After all, it was just the first day they were even friends. Any deeper two-sided conversation was not very realistic idea, no matter how much she had been spending time with Jamie lately. She was just Jamie's friend and Nathan's no-longer-enemy.

"You have the most amazing son. He stole my heart right when he first talked to me and confirmed that Karen's Mac 'n Cheese was good. If I am ever blessed with children, I hope they turn out to be even half as amazing as Jamie. So no need to thank me. I'm just happy I get to be in his life."

* * *

**AN: Please give me feedback and review. Any wishes for the future are very much appreciated, too. I don't have as much time for writing this story at this point so the motivation I get from reading your reviews has a very special impact on this story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**: SO sorry this has taken me almost 4 months to update. I've missed you, though.. I had to give it a rest while writing a script for my studies and then lost inspiration. Since then I've also started a Leyton what-if fic that's gotten me really inspired and so here's finally an update to this one, too. Please check out Aiming for the Perfect Love, if you haven't yet. I updated chapter 5 (six in fan fiction's count) this afternoon and I will be updating it more regularly than this one, but I'll try to keep this going, too. Anyway, shout out OTHGirl24 for such an encouraging PM that got me to finish this chapter tonight instead of next week. Thank you!

I hope you enjoy the chapter, sorry it took so long!

* * *

"Hi Peyt!" Nathan answered his cell two days before Haley's concert. "How's it going?"

"Hey! Could you do me a favor?"

"Oh right, here I was thinking you'd call me because you just wanted to hear my sexy voice.." Nathan joked.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you because of your sexy brother." Peyton laughed.

"Ouch, eewww. You have a terrible taste Sawyer!" Nathan winced, but couldn't help but laugh, too. "So what is it? Can I kick his ass?"

"No, I've been really busy with work and Ellie and I guess I just miss Lucas. As I mentioned at the party, I was hoping I could invite him to Haley's concert." Peyton explained.

"Wow, Peyton, that sounds progressive." Nathan smiled to the phone.

"Progressive?" She had never thought of that word attributed to herself. It was quite shocking.

"Well, yeah, you've hardly even admitted to liking the guy. Although I have known you do since Chase and Mia's wedding. Now you say it so easily that you actually miss him. That's progressive."

"Okay, maybe then.. Anyway, first of all I was wondering if you had decided on what to do about the concert?"

"Um, I'm not really that into going. And it feels weird to go to a bar with Jamie, even in an all-ages night. But, it is really big deal for him. What did you have in mind?"

"If you decide not to go, could you take Ellie for the night so I could invite Lucas to the concert?"

Nathan thought for a moment. That would give more options, but not solve his issue. Could he really take a four-year-old to a bar? Even if it was just to see a friend sing at an all ages night.

"Hey, this is just a crazy idea, so don't freak out. But if you like, I could take Jamie to Haley's gig. I mean, it's not like I'd have to introduce Jamie to his uncle Lucas, if he can make it," Peyton laughed, getting Nathan to snap back from his thoughts.

He couldn't help but laugh, too. If there was one thing that could be said about Peyton's laugh, it's that it's contagious. And for some reason the shared laughter felt to fix his worries. Maybe it wouldn't mean he let down his family and screwed up as a father if he let Jamie have this special night he so badly wanted.

"Okay, I get the girl, you get the boy." he blurted it out before he could start feeling bad again.

"Okay?" She really didn't think this could be so easy.

"Yes, I know it's not the greatest parenting method to take your uncomfortable situation and give you mine, but at least we have something to confess at Vivian's group then, right?" Nathan laughed and then got serious, "But really, Jamie will love it. Thank you! But you better take a very very good care of him, or else." and they both laughed a little bit more.

* * *

- two days later -

Lucas had picked Jamie up already a little after noon so Nathan had had a special chance for a proper NBA workout before his "date night" with Ellie Sawyer. Now he was at Tric picking up Ellie for the night. He looked around, but to his surprise spotted Mouth before Peyton or Haley.

Mouth had definitely put special effort into his appearance. He wasn't over-dressed but Nathan had known him long enough to know that this wasn't exactly normal. Mouth made his way over to Nathan with a bunch of wires in his hands. Nathan just stared at him like not blinking would help him solve the mystery.

"Hey Nate! I heard you were going to babysit for Peyton tonight." Mouth's greeting was cheerful, maybe not more cheerful than normally, but because something was different, everything seemed different.

"Are you here with Peyton? You do know she's with my brother?" Nathan did not bother to cover his confusion and distrust.

Mouth's eyes widened and he chuckled a bit. "No, of course not Peyton. I'm here w-" He didn't finish sentence because Peyton appeared from near the stage. She had Ellie in her arms and she called for Nathan. "You go ahead.. I'll catch up with you later." Mouth pointed Nathan to Peyton's direction.

So Nathan pushed his confusion aside and walked up to the two blonde Sawyer girls with a huge smile on his face.

"Well well ladies, how's it going?" He hugged Peyton and ruffled pouting Ellie's hair. Peyton tried to give the little one to his arms for a change, but Ellie tightened her grip and buried her face to her mother's curls.

"Oh, I'm doing great. It's always exciting to give people chance to hear new amazing music. Unfortunately your date for the night has been extremely cranky and weird lately. If it gets too tough you can just bring her back here and I'll deal with it." Peyton pressed a gentle kiss to her daughter's head.

"Nah, we'll be fine." He took a gentle but firm hold of the little one to help Peyton free herself. Ellie gave in surprisingly well. Actually the moment she was just in Nathan's arms she started a rather excited story that clearly tried to be in English although apart from the word "ball", which was used the most anyway, there were no recognizable words.

She went on and on the whole car drive back to Nathan's and seemed relatively content at Nathan's amused nodding and vague agreeing. Nathan laughed inwardly at how he could get along with the quirky girl much better than even Peyton. He could see Ellie was a little weird, as warned, but she was certainly not cranky to him. After months of being lost and confused about parenting it felt like a victory.

* * *

Jamie and Lucas had spent a nice afternoon in the book store. They discussed literature and bought a few new books for Jamie's collections. They went to Karen's Café for early dinner, but the boy was getting too excited about the night so grandma Karen let them take the food with them and eat at Tric. To be honest, Lucas was pretty much as excited as his godson was, although that had a lot more to do with a certain Miss Sawyer inviting him there than with Haley's performance as it was the case with the boy.

They arrived at Tric two hours before they were supposed to. Jamie spotted Haley and Mouth sitting on a couch and ran to them.

"Hey, buddy, how awesome is it that you're here!" Haley greeted and scooped the boy to her arms for a loving hug.

He held on tight for a moment and as he pulled back he said sweetly. "You look very nice tonight, Haley."

Being a rock star she was used to praise and adoration, but a little compliment from Jamie sounded so much more special. It must have been the sincerity.

"Yeah, you look great, Haley!" Mouth agreed. Maybe it was more than the sincerity, maybe it was also the love between the boy and her. Mouth was really nice, but his compliment did not feel half as good as Jamie's even if she knew it was sincere, too.

Jamie glared at the man, who was basically his uncle. He loved his dads high school friends, but the way Mouth had been talking with Haley at his birthday party and now again changed things. It felt like he was getting in way of his Haley.

Lucas had walked in with all the foods much more calmly. His nephew being so engaged with Haley and Mouth gave him the perfect opportunity to seek for a moment with the beautiful woman who had invited him. He had spotted her the minute he had stepped into the bar. She was sitting alone in the furthest corner of the room, focused on scribbling something to a little notepad.

"Could I offer the beautiful lady some pie?"

"Luke, you're here! Hi!" Peyton almost jumped into his arms and briefly kissed his lips. She had not done it in public before and it hadn't been the plan now either, but she couldn't help it.

"Mmm, I knew you were hot for me, but wow.." Lucas smiled. He had loved it that she had started kissing him. Even if they always were brief pecks and he knew she often did not mean it to happen, it still meant that he was growing on her and maybe she was starting to fall for him, even trust him, the way he was falling in love with her.

Peyton blushed. "Sorry."

Lucas chuckled and gently tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Don't apologize. It's more than alright I'm that into you, too."

That man was so good at melting Peyton Sawyer like no one had ever done before. He was dangerous like that, but it was the safest feeling dangerous she had ever experienced. He made her feel like maybe she would be alright falling for him. That he might be worth her love and trust and that he might love her right back if she let him. For the first time in a long time she felt she might want to take that risk and fall in love with him and let him love her if he wanted. Maybe..

"Alright, let's take the food to the backstage. People are coming in soon and I want me some pie.." Peyton stuck out her tongue at him and they invited Haley, Jamie and Mouth to join them on backstage until the show started.

* * *

The previous song ended and Haley got her acoustic guitar and sat down on a stool. "Um, this fall, I met a boy.." Haley speaking, but had to take a break to let the crowd react to her first sentence. There were a few cheers and a lot of disappointed sighs. She chuckled nervously and then continued, "yes, so I met a boy. He got me to thinking about what really matters in this life. I think it comes down to two things that really matter in the end. First off, you matter. You in singular, but addressed to every single one of us people on this planet. Sick or healthy, rich or poor, young or old - you matter."

Everyone was quiet listening intently to Haley's speech.

"I love the boy and the more he has started to matter to me the more I have thought: he should be loved just as he is not because of anything else but for being him. And the same goes for every one of us. We matter and we should be loved just for being who we are. And that's the other thing that really matters: love. Money or fame or popularity or wonderful career opportunities, they can all be nice. But I say love beats them in importance and meaning just like that."

She waited to not have to compete with some cheers she got. "Anyway, to go back to my music, which is why we're here. I thought I should write a song about my thoughts. I've started one, but it's not as amazing as the topic yet, so I'll have to play it to you some other time. Luckily, though, Alanis Morissette has written a wonderful song that sums up everything pretty well. While waiting for my own song to hopefully make it to my next album, I'll play the Alanis song for y'all. Enough of my rambling, the next song is dedicated to James Lucas Scott."

_That I would be good even if I did nothing_

_That I would be good even if I got the thumbs down_

_That I would be good if I got and stayed sick_

_That I would be good even if I gained ten pounds_

_That I would be fine even if I went bankrupt_

_That I would be good if I lost my hair and my youth_

_That I would be great if I was no longer queen_

_That I would be grand if I was not all knowing_

_That I would be loved even when I numb myself_

_That I would be good even when I am overwhelmed_

_That I would be loved even when I was fuming_

_That I would be good even if I was clingy_

_That I would be good even if I lost sanity_

_That I would be good_

_Whether with or without you_

Peyton had warned Nathan about Ellie's crankiness and despite Nathan's reassurance they had not been fine. Far from it. When it got to a point where the little lady had been screaming for over an hour without much break he had desperately used the wild card of going to see mommy at Tric. It had worked and the screaming had stopped, but Ellie was still cranky and feisty and so Nathan had no other option than to go to Tric with the girl.

They arrived just as Haley started her speech about Jamie. Nathan watched the woman on stage in awe. It was Haley - the woman who had months ago intimidated him with something he couldn't grasp the first time he had met her. This was the incredible woman who would rather dedicate her time to a little motherless boy than spend it chasing future husbands. It had made him view her as a rock star, but here she was, sparkling in front of hundreds singing angelically. She was a rock star for real, but she still appeared to be as warm and gentle and loving as she was when interacting only with Jamie.

"Ball!" Ellie shrieked and basically kicked herself out of Nathan's lap. She had been in such a bad mood all night and now she seemed excited. Women... Nathan quickly grabbed Ellie's hand as she ran off towards the bar. No way would he lose a toddler in a bar. But then he noticed the man Ellie was clearly running towards and the grip of the girls hand slipped. He stayed back just observing the interesting situation.

Lucas and Jamie were too busy and enchanted by Haley's singing to notice Ellie Sawyer coming to them. Only on the third try Lucas recognized Ellie's soft voice saying "Ball" to him. She was standing right in front of him and he could see she had just pj's on under her pretty pink coat.

As soon as Ellie got the attention she had searched for she once again repeated her first word and started re-enacting to Lucas how they had played with the balloon a week earlier.

About as far from Lucas and the two kids than Nathan, but on the other side, Peyton had also stopped on her tracks seeing her daughter running to her boyfriend. All week Ellie had been especially cranky. Ever since she learned the word "ball" she had been saying it basically all the time, always starting the same kind of weird movements she was now showing Lucas. No one knew what she was on about and could react the way the little girl obviously wanted and so after a while of miscommunication the little girl would throw a fit.

Lucas reacted to Ellie's desperate attempts of telling her story differently from the rest of them. He smiled at her and kneeled down to her level. He nodded understandingly and spoke something Peyton could not hear. She looked at the two in front of her mouth open of surprise: Ellie did not react as she normally did. She nodded her head calmly and then actively continued her weird explanation.

Slowly Peyton approached them, observing their communication and trying to figure out how Lucas, a stranger to her daughter could understand the little girl, when no one else seemed to be able to and how Ellie knew to talk to him in the first place.

"What is going on?" she asked as she got to them. She wasn't asking it angrily as Lucas had feared. She was just confused.

Lucas still snapped back to the reality that she wasn't supposed to be in any contact with the sweet little girl. Fear in his eyes he quickly rose back up. "I - I'm sorry. We played with a balloon at Jamie's birthday. I had no idea she was your kid. I'm really sorry. I can just go..." He rambled.

Peyton looked at her little princess, who was calmer and more content than she had seen her all week. She also looked at the man she was admittedly falling for - the same man, who had seemed relieved when she had told she wants to keep Ellie out of their dating. She had treaded the moment the two would meet, but now that it was happening, or actually had happened, she felt surprisingly calm.

Actually this was a moment of understanding for her. Ellie's weird behavior had started at the birthday party. She had felt helpless not understanding the little girl. But matching the girl's behavior with Lucas' story, it seemed like she was just trying to tell about how they had played with the balloon.

Lucas gently petted Ellie's head. He kissed softly Peyton's forehead and turned to walk away. She awoke from her thoughts when Lucas's lips parted from her forehead. It took a little to figure out everything that was going on at that moment, but Lucas was only few steps away from her when she finally caught up with present. "Luke," his name came out loud enough for him to hear her, but it was vulnerable as a whisper, "I wish you didn't go.."

* * *

**A/N**: Please review to let me know if you're still reading.. I'll be kicking myself hard if the next chapter takes me 4 months to write. Anyway, Aiming for the Perfect Love will be my priority.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Hi! I got so happy over your amazing reviews that made an ambitious promise at Aiming for the Perfect Love to have the next chapter by the end of this week. To be honest, it was really tough to keep, but here it is. I hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

_"I wish you didn't go.."_

It took Lucas all the way to Tric's front door to get Peyton's whisper to sink in. He knew they had come a long way from the beginning of their dating and the creation of their relationship's rules. But he still found it hard to believe she would be alright with him breaking her sacred rule. She had said she didn't want him to go, though. So what on earth was he doing? What kind of moron is actually going to leave when Peyton Sawyer has given them permission to stay? No, with a woman that strong, passionate and stunning you have to hold on to anything and everything you can.

So he did what he needed: turned around and basically ran back to where he had left them. The beautiful blondes stealing his heart weren't there anymore. He only found his brother and nephew there, both so enchanted by Haley on the stage that Lucas had to snap his fingers right in front of Nathan's eyes to get his attention and find out where the Sawyer girls went. Nathan pointed briefly to the door to backstage. It looked like he just pointed that way to get back to enjoying Haley. But at this point you had to take what you get and so he trusted Nathan had still given him the right information.

"I don't think so, man." a security stopped him, when he got to the door.

Lucas gasped for a moment. He needed to get in. "Look, I've been there already earlier today. Haley is on stage. I'm not some crazy stalker of hers. I'm not even here for her. Peyton Sawyer - she's my girlfriend."

He got a big laughter as a response. This one hadn't seen him and Peyton together earlier. "Oh, yeah. She's my girlfriend, too. Every night while I'm sleeping. Damn she is fine.. But you can't go in there." he looked stern but as Lucas's frustration grew he added a consolation "Besides, she has a daughter.."

"I know that!" It was ironic how that was supposed to be a 'she's not even that cool' consolation, but to him it just increased the need to get through. He was about to continue arguing about it. But to his luck another security had noticed what was going on and came to help. "Hey, let him go. He's Lucas Scott, boss' son. You don't want to get on the bad side of boss or her hubby. She can be scary and he owns like half of the state's possible companies to work for.."

He was let in immediately. How had he not thought of that? Growing up they hadn't been rich. Karen had started Tric when he was in High school and he's fairly sure it was started just so he and his friends didn't have to go to other bars with fake IDs for entertainment. To this date his mom hadn't confessed her reasons for coming up with a night club that does all ages nights. He had asked a few times and each time she had smiled or even chuckled and told him that one day he'd know. Anyway, the point was, that apart from his mom's café he had never considered himself as the owner's son in the Hargrove enterprise's businesses. Apparently others still did, though.

Peyton and Ellie were curled up on the couch, tight in each others' embrace and both crying their eyes out. Normally Peyton would not cry in front of Ellie, but just tried to soothe her cries. This time, though, it felt like they both just encouraged each other to cry, seeking comfort from the other but still letting it all out. It was like Ellie crying was talking to Peyton about all the possibilities and dreams that she hadn't even realized she had about the two of them with Lucas. And Ellie's cry was nothing like the temper tantrums she had been having. It wasn't about not being understood. Actually they were crying in such harmony that it sounded like for the first time in a while they actually understood each other perfectly.

"Peyton.." Lucas knocked on the door.

She knew exactly who that voice belonged to and this was definitely not a sight for him to see. "Um, just a minute!" she tried to hide the fact that she had been crying, but couldn't do it very well. She could fake cheeriness, but couldn't fake out the just-cried voice. The biggest tears could be wiped, but her eyes were puffy no matter what. Ellie got alerted, too. When you have to figure out what's going on, you can't cry as well.

That's how Lucas met them: Peyton with messy hair, puffy eyes and a little bit runny nose and yet looking more beautiful than any other woman Lucas could think of and curious Ellie in her pink pajamas in her mother's arms. Lucas couldn't help but smile a little at the heartwarming sight. It so real. It was a sight most people would never be allowed to see and no matter what the outcome of the night was, he could consider himself lucky he had gotten to see the Sawyer girls like that.

"Can we talk..?" He asked softly.

Peyton could physically feel the inner battle between the good old walls she liked to shield herself with and the newer vulnerable side of her that jumped to kiss Lucas and even considered falling for him. She was about to ask him to leave, but instead she found herself saying "Yeah, okay." and guiding them to the couch where she had been crying with Ellie.

* * *

To everyone's surprise Haley came straight to the bar, when she left the stage. She walked in chuckling and stopped to give a few autographs while aiming at making her way over to Mouth and the Scott boys. Nathan tried to hold his son back to let Haley do her work and interact with the fans, but the boy was too excited about everything to stay away from her. He ran to Haley and cuddled against her chest when she took him in his arms.

"You sang me a song.." he whispered contently to her ear and held on tight. Haley smiled and kissed his forehead.

She sat down to be able to hold the boy better and still give autographs and interact with the fans. Rock star holding a cute little boy was such a hit around the bar, that even more casual fans and regular customers lined up to meet her and find out about the boy. Haley smiled, but wouldn't give many details about Jamie, other than that he was a very special to her and when asked she agreed that he was the boy she had been talking about on stage.

Jamie loved the attention and the more people cooed over them, the more he hung onto Haley to make sure he could stay with her the rest of the night.

Nathan and Mouth followed everything from further away. Since it looked like Haley had everything under control, they decided not to bother her interaction with the fans.

"So what exactly are you doing here?" Nathan asked. "We didn't have the time to talk earlier."

A rather excited smile appeared on Mouth's face, but for a while he just watched Haley interact with her fans.

"This is sort of my first date with Haley."

"Hold on, What!" Nathan looked at him confused. Mouth just smiled and nodded. They both knew Nathan had heard him just fine. "You're taking Haley James, a full-on amazing rock star on a first date to her own gig, where she's working?"

"Okay, that does sound kind of bad.." Mouth chuckled nervously. "This is not really an actual date. We just talked at the birthday party about maybe hanging out sometime and she's been busy so she suggested that we'd hang out here before and after the show."

"Oh." Nathan had no idea what to say. Mouth was a great friend and Haley was the coolest thing in his son's world. So why would he not be happy that they were dating? But he just could not see the two together. Something did not add up right in the image.

For the first time in their friendship it was rather awkward and not even talk of basketball felt right. They just turned their attentions back to Haley and Jamie until the crowd started to ease and they could join the rock star and the little boy.

It was late, way past a four-year-old's bedtime, when Nathan and Mouth joined them. Jamie was basically nodding off to sleep in Haley's arms.

"Hey, sorry about all this.. My original plan was to go backstage and I could have hung out with you there, but the security banned me from my own backstage, because of a Peyton-Lucas get-together." Haley chuckled.

Nathan winced, smirked and then winced again.

"What's with the faces?" Haley laughed at him.

"I'm just indecisive of whether to be grossed out or happy about the two of them." Nathan smiled. He turned his attention to his almost sleeping son. "Looks like I need to take Jamie home now.."

Hearing his father's last sentence Jamie groggily held onto Haley tighter. He kept his eyes closed and said very groggily, "I want Haley to tuck me in."

It had been such a remarkable evening for Jamie that both Nathan and Haley couldn't help but think his request was a very suitable way to end the night. They also both knew Haley was there with Mouth and it did not work like that.

Haley tried to work out how to decline the little, tired boy's wish. She had seen so much hurt in him, she still did. If it was possible, she'd just have wanted to shield him from all disappointments and hurt. The boy deserved things and moments that were fully amazing. There had been so much bad to make up for.

Nathan came to the same conclusions faster and was about to reason the situation, when Mouth beat him to it. "It's alright. Just go, Haley. I'll see you later."

They said their goodbyes. Nathan carried Jamie to the car and Haley followed them a happy smile plastered on her face. It had been a wonderful day for her. Mouth had been great company to her before the show. She loved performing and she loved that James Lucas Scott was her biggest fan and a boy she got to love back. And it also felt wonderful stepping into Nathan's car and driving to the Scott house to tuck that little boy in as he had wanted. It felt like the greatest way to end the day. She just had to remind herself not to expect every night from now on to end this way.

Jamie fought to stay half awake all the way to his bedroom. It was as if he was using the last drops of his energy to make sure Haley would tuck him as promised. And when they finally made it to the little boy's bed and Nathan Haley sat on both sides of the bed Jamie's tired face formed a content smile. He whispered "I love you." to both of the two currently most important adults of his life and then drifted off to sleep.

Haley and Nathan lingered there by his bedside for a while admiring the beautiful boy, who looked so content and angelic in his sleep. Then they turned to look at each other and smiled. It felt good to share the experience of loving James Lucas Scott. Moments like these, just watching the boy sleep and admiring the miracle of the boy, were even much more special, when they were shared with someone.

* * *

"Look, Peyton, I'm sorry I broke the rules. I played with Ellie at Jamie's party without knowing she was your daughter. She was just an incredibly awesome toddler demanding me to play with her." Lucas and Peyton both smiled a little - Lucas for the memory, Peyton for the mental image of her daughter demanding Lucas to play and him finding her kid incredibly awesome. They were sitting on the couch, Ellie basically drifting to sleep. All the earlier screaming, crying and excitement had drained the little girl.

"I left that day, because I realized that I had broken the rules." he added quietly.

Peyton's eyes shot wide open. "Luke.." she whispered.

"I know it was cowardly of me. I should have been man enough to face the consequences and just be there for my nephew. But, god.. Peyton, you're amazing and I'm falling for you So Hard. I just couldn't face our end yet and so I left." Lucas buried his head to his hands.

"Wow.." Peyton let out at loss of better words to describe what she was thinking. Actually wow was quite accurate. This man had made her feel like a princess since the first time they met, but still his admission took her by surprise. She had felt everything he had said between them. But no one had ever wanted to hold onto her like that, so she hadn't believed it to be possible. "But what about now?"

"Well, I now I'm hoping that you would give me and our relationship another chance?" Peyton thought about it. "I suppose I could beg, too, if it helped my case." Lucas added getting Peyton to laugh.

"I don't think you need to. 'Cause I think you're amazing, too." Peyton softly caressed his cheek. "I'm just thinking you shouldn't have to date someone like me."

"Someone like you? As in, I should settle with someone less amazing? That doesn't make much sense." Lucas raised his eyebrows. "Besides, I don't necessarily have to. I just want to."

Peyton couldn't help but blush at his words. She got visibly much shier as she explained herself. "Lucas, I come with a lot of baggage. And I'm not just talking about being a single mom of a very temperamental little girl. It's mostly just me and my screwed up history." She paused waiting to see his reaction, but he didn't flinch. He just patiently waited for her to continue. "I'm much more broken and screwed up than I have let on. And that's why I have been fighting against us. But I haven't been able to do that so far and I still can't not give us a chance if you so want. I just need to work out a survival plan for me and her for when you learn enough about me or when I screw things up again, and you'll want to leave."

"Peyton, I want everything you'll let me have with you. I want us. I don't want to leave." Lucas tried to reassure, but she smiled unbelievingly.

"You don't know me and you don't know what you're talking about." she shook her head and was fighting tears, but Lucas took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Maybe I don't know yet, but I want to. I really do. And if you give me a chance to do so, I promise I'll do my everything to not let you down." A stream of tears fell from Peyton's eyes and she nodded weakly. "Besides, we both know, Nathan will have my head if this turns out anyway bad for you.."

They both chuckled at the image and Peyton leaned forward to kiss him. It was the best feeling kiss either of them had maybe ever experienced and marked up for so much more than just their first proper kiss. Peyton laid into it all her fears and all of that still unnamed that made her unable to run away or cut him out of her life. And Lucas responded to it putting in all of the love he was falling in hoping that maybe it would be enough to fight all of those demons she claimed to have. It was a kiss full of vulnerability, but it felt right. And although neither of them could understand how it was possible after everything, there was hope and peace in the vulnerability.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm going to South Carolina and Canada for the next four weeks, so I'm not sure how I'll be able to update during that time. Hopefully I will be able to, but we'll see. But what I can promise, though, is that now we're coming to the part when Naley FINALLY starts to pick up. Please leave a review!


End file.
